Halo: Mercy
by Ragma
Summary: The Spartans where sent to Reach to protect it. The Mission turned for the worst. Now the remaining spartans, minus the Chief must get Dr.Halsley and leave Reach before it's destroyed. Then look for their vanished leader and complete ther original mission
1. Talk is cheap

Note: Sup Peeps. This is a story that I had started but never finished. I'm going to introduce again. I fixed some errors that the first version had. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
///// //// /// /// ////// ////  
  
Title: Halo: Mercy  
  
by: ssj9000chilango  
  
Ch: 1 Title: "Talk is Cheap"  
  
//////////////////////////  
  
Location: Reach, The Fortress  
  
Dr. Halsey sat working as fast as humanly possible to delete and copy all of her files. "No way in hell I'm going to let my work get stolen by those covenant bastards. If I die my work dies with me!" she said while pounding on her desk. She had no idea what is going to happen to her. " Deja! How close are the covenants to my location?" She yelled. But got no answer. " Shit, the covenant got her!" She said shocked.  
  
She looked at a monitor seeing and elite placing an explosive in Dejas main processor computer. 5 seconds passed and the camera went out. She looked to another monitor and there were her Spartans fighting. She gazed at them proudly knowing this might be the last time she sees her Spartans. The Dr had a big grin on her face and said.  
  
" May god have mercy on those covenant bastards." She said with a little smirk on her face. She returned to work.  
  
At the same time out side The Fortress the remaining Spartans were fighting their way in to the Fortress to save the Dr.  
  
" Red two take out that damn ghost". Kelly ordered.  
  
" Roger Kelly" He responded.  
  
Two seconds later Kelly saw a plasma grenade land on the unsuspecting elite. Kelly smiled.  
  
"See you in hell." She added.  
  
The grenade went off killing the elite and sending the ghost flying in to a pack of grunts and a hunter killing them.  
  
" Red two that must of been the luckiest ass shot!" She said.  
  
At the same time she kicked a grunt in the face breaking his methane mask. Then targets a direct three round shot in to a hunter's soft spot killing it. Then a fuel rod gun charge coming from a grunt hits Kelly.  
  
" Did that peace of shit just shot me?" She said pissed  
  
"It sure did Kelly." Fred answered  
  
" Fred do me a favor and give that grunt my thanks." Kelly asked  
  
"With pleasure." Fred said with a grin on his face  
  
Fred ran at top speed at the grunt. He started shooting at the grunt.  
  
"AHHH, ITS ONE OF THEM." The grunt Started running as fast as he could to a nearby elite.  
  
"/Commander its one of those cyborg's. Kill it."  
  
As the grunt finishes the sentence the commander Elite fell to the ground dead.  
  
"HOLY SHIT THE CYBORG JUST KILLED THE COMMANDER. I DON'T GET PAYED ENOUPGH FOR THE SHIT!"  
  
Fred sot a small burst into the grunt killing it. Fred stops right next to the grunt and kicks it.  
  
" You talk to much grunt. Talking gets you killed. Let this be a lesson." He said  
  
" All Spartans proceed in to the Fortress compound. We have an extermination job and a rescue mission to complete." Kelly ordered.  
  
All 15 Spartans left alive responded. " Roger."  
  
"Just give me a second I need to get a little friend first". Said Fred.  
  
" Fred what in the hell are you doing". Kelly said with a confused look.  
  
Fred walked up to a warthog on its side and put his hands around the rail gun and using his enhanced strength ripped the gun out of the hog. " I think I'm ready now".  
  
" Fred WTF are you doing? That's UNSC property." Kelly said with a shocked look.  
  
" Kelly I'm putting a good use to this trusty weapon. Plus the way things are going I don't think that the UNSC is going to even care." Fred said sarcastically.  
  
"Just watch were you fire it Fred I don't want any one Friendly being ripped apart by that thing." She ordered.  
  
"Yes Sir, I mean Mam." He said. 


	2. Operation: Halsey and get the hell out o...

Sup peeps. Miss me. Making it short this Chapter. I'm going to move tomorrow so it might be the last update for at least a week. How about reviewing my story I could use the advice and how to fix it the story up. Or just to make it more juice.  
  
Halo: Mercy  
  
Ch: 2 Title: Operation Halsey  
  
Quote: Don't mess with a Spartan especially 15 Spartans  
  
15 of Earths best warriors walked at a fast pace in the huge hallways of The Fortress looking toward all directions to make sure no Convenant made the mistake and try to take them on.  
  
They came to a corner. Kelly ordered Adam to take a look. Adam slowly looked to see what was on the other side. He saw six hunters and a dozen grunts. But he also saw a new enemy. It had a gorilla appearance. In other words a very pissed off gorilla with weapons. He counted eight of them. Kelly new that 15 Spartans could take out the hunters and grunts but she had no idea what the new threats could do.  
  
They backed tracked to a small barracks. Where they made their plans.  
  
"Any ideas?" She said. "Do we attack and take our chances with out knowing what the new threats can do?" she said.  
  
She started thinking about the Chief and what he would do in this situation. John would never do a stupid move like a direct assault. There has to be a way. She slowly looked up and saw a vent that could easily fit a Spartan. An idea came to her head. Kelly ordered Adam to open the vent. He did what he was ordered.  
  
"Ok, I need 4 volunteers for this." Kelly said.  
  
Ben, Adam, Rachel, and Zero stepped forward.  
  
"You four are coming with me." Kelly ordered. They nodded.  
  
" We are going in to get the Dr. by going through the vents. So I hope none of you have fear of small spaces. There is enough room to move in a crouching stance but don't press your luck we are sitting ducks in their. We are Blue team. Now get your equipment ready." She said. The team got ready.  
  
"The rest of you are going to the hanger and find us a ride. Fred you are Squad leader of Red team." Fred nodded. " If we don't get to the hanger in time you leave with out us. Human kind needs all the soldiers that they can get and 10 Spartans is better than none. You understand?"  
  
They all Saluted.  
  
Kelly thought that this is what John has to go through every mission, if that's how it is. He can keep the job.  
  
The Spartans got their equipment ready. Kelly reviewed her team. Zero was deadly at hand to hand combat he carried twin M6D pistols, a M90 shot gun, and to make him deadlier he carries an energy sword that he took from one of his victims.  
  
Ben is a heavy weapons expert. He carries a modified M19 rocket launcher, and the standard weapons an M6D pistol and a MA5B AR. Plus strength that rivals a Hunter.  
  
Rachel was a sniper. She is almost as good as Linda or even equal at times. She is armed with a S2 AM Sniper Rifle with extended ammo magazines. She also carries the standard MA5B and M6D.  
  
Adam is our Demolition man. He carries enough C12 to destroy a city block. He also carries small havoc nuclear warhead just for this mission. He also carries the standard equip.  
  
The Spartans where locked and loaded.  
  
Zero went in to the air vent first followed by Kelly, Ben, Adam, and Rachel covering their back.  
  
Operation Halsley was on its way. 


	3. One rocket equals 2 dead hunters

Halo: Mercy Ch: 3 Title: "One rocket equals two dead Hunters"  
  
I'm finally settled here at my new house so my writing well start once again. I'm hoping to put more battle than talk in this chapter. Since I know most people think that too much talk is B.S. Maybe this time you can review since I have no idea what to change.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Location: The Fortress Barracks  
  
As soon as Blue team had climbed into the vent and the rest of the Spartans got ready to move out.  
  
" So who wants to have the honor of taking point?" Fred said. Scott stepped forward and volunteered. " The rest well split in to, three groups of three." The Spartans nodded.  
  
"The hangar is 5 levels down from where we are. We need to get to the closest elevator and get down there. I have no idea how many Covies there going to be in the hanger. If we fail to secure the hanger then it's good night for us and most likely Humanity."  
  
Fred thought that maybe he should of not said those last words. Things are grim enough and we need all the morale we could get.  
  
" Once the hangar is secured we must hold up tell blue team gets there with the package." Fred ordered  
  
Fred pointed to one of the Groups. " You three cover Scott. You make sure that he does not get killed. My group well follow shortly and you three cover our butts." He said pointing toward the last remaining group.  
  
" Lets get the fuck out of here!" //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Location: Air ducks.  
  
Blue team had made good time and got near the entrance of Dr. Halsley's lab. They have no other choice but to get out of the duck, since there is no way of getting in to the lab through the vents.  
  
Zero moved forward to the duck exit to take a look. Zero saw the entrance to the lab, but the door is locked and secured. He also saw three Black Op Elites and two hunters all trying to open the door.  
  
Zero signaled the rest of the team about the situation. He waited for orders.  
  
" Zero take out the elites. Adam use your rocket launcher and take out the hunters. Rachel you cover Zero and ill cover Adam." Kelly whispered on the comm.  
  
Zero got his energy sword ready for the assault.  
  
Zero kicked open the vent. Ben through a frag grenade in to the middle of the elites and hunters. The Covies noticed it immediately. The elites jumped to one side and the hunter jumped the other way separating them from each other. The elites Shields where gone after the grenade went off. The Covies moved the way that blue team had planned. Positioning the enemy right where they wanted them.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////// (Note: The following battles happen at the same time but ill show you how both battles go.)  
  
Zero and Rachel V.S the Elite's  
  
Zero activated his energy sword and jumped up toward one of the elites making the elite fall to the ground. Immediately Zero jammed his sword in to its chest. The elite roared in pain then it fell dead.  
  
One of the elites had recovered from the shock of the grenade so acted fast, it jumped toward Zero ready to slam his plasma rifle into Zero's back. Zero noticed the attack but he had no way of stopping the elite before the elite slammed its rifle on to his back.  
  
All of the sudden Rachel fired a direct shot in to the charging elite's head leaving a gaping whole in its head stopping Zero's attacker, and killing it before it slammed its rifle on Zero.  
  
The remaining elite grabbed his rifle and aimed toward Zero. The elite began to fire at Zero. The first two shots landed on Zero's chest, but the shields took the damage.  
  
With quick thinking Zero picked up the body of the elite that Rachel had killed and used it as a shield. The dead body took the rest of the shots.  
  
The plasma rifle of the elite finally heated up and he stopped firing to let it vent.  
  
Zero took this chance to attack. He used his enhance strength to through the dead body that he was using as a shield toward the remaining elite.  
  
The elite noticed this just in time and jumped out of the way. The elite fell for Zero's trap. Zero sliced the aliens head off with his sword just as it was getting back up to its feet.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
At the same time Adam and Kelly, had their hands full taking care of the hunters.  
  
Just as Zero had jumped out of the air duck, Adam fired a rocket toward the two hunters. The rocket hit the hunters with a direct shot. The rocket did not kill the hunters but it shocked them enough to give Adam and Kelly enough time to jump out of the duck. They used the smoke that the rocket had created to hide from the hunters.  
  
The hunters recovered from the shock and began to charge their fuel rod cannons ready to fire on the two Spartans.  
  
When Adam noticed that the hunters where ready to fire on them he took action. He ran out of the smoke and fired a rocket directly into one of the charging fuel rod cannons.  
  
When the rocket hit the cannon it created a chain reaction with the fuel rod cannon. The reaction made the cannon explode killing one of the hunters.  
  
The shock of the explosion made the remaining hunter aim and fire in to the ceiling making tons of the ceiling collapse on to it. The collapsed ceiling killed the hunter but it created a barricade that blocked the Spartans way out through the air ducks.  
  
" Fuck, their goes our way out." Adam commented. " Guess we are going to have to find another way toward the hangar."  
  
Ben walked toward the lab entrance. He slammed his fist into the door not even making a dent. " Well I think that we well worry about that later, but right now we have to open this door and I don't think that brute force is going to do the job." He said massaging his fist that he used to punch the door. " Plus I can barely see a thing with the damn smoke and dust."  
  
" Stop complaining and help me open this door." Kelly said while walking toward a control panel and started messing with it to open the door.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Location: Dr. Halsey's Lab  
  
" Well I guess that today is the day that I say hello to Saint Peter." Dr. Halsey said in grief. She sat in her chair with a whiskey bottle on the desk.  
  
" I've lived a long and productive life. I think I can die in peace. Or should I say pieces once those Covenant find a way in here. At least they well never get my life long work." She said looking at a burning computer that she through to the wall. She laughed and took another drink of the bottle.  
  
All of the sudden she hears an explosion outside of the secured door. Two seconds later she hears another explosion. She hears the dying cry of an elite and the echo of a sniper rifle round. Then a loud explosion is heard, and the sound of tons of metal falling on the ground.  
  
" WTF WAS THAT?" She said with a shocked voice.  
  
She looked at the monitor that showed her what was happening out side the door. She only saw smoke in the air and nothing else.  
  
" Great now they are going to blow the door open. Just my luck."  
  
She took a look at the door toward two lights. One was red and the other was green. Red meant that the door was locked and secured and green meant that it was open. At that point the light was red, but five seconds later it went turned green.  
  
" They are not going to take me alive."  
  
She grabbed one of the whiskey bottles and smashed it on her desk breaking the bottle. The broken bottle had sharp edges and she was going to use it as a weapon. She picked up another bottle to through at her intruders.  
  
The door opened showing nothing but smoke. The doctor saw the glow of an active energy sword, and she immediately through the bottle at that direction. The bottle was a direct hit, but instead of hearing an elite cursing she heard a human voice.  
  
" Ouch shit, WTF was that." 


	4. Ten minutes tell life or death

Halo: Mercy Ch: 4 Title: Ten minutes tell Life or Death  
  
Thanks for the reviews. I was having second thoughts of continuing the story, but now I think ill actually finish this story. I still have a lot of plans for this story maybe even a sequel if people like it. As long as summer vacation last ill be popping in new chapters but once I get back in to school ill have less time for writing.  
  
Well here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////  
  
Out of the smoke walked out Blue team. This had to be a miracle to the almost drunk Dr.  
  
" Damn Dr. Halsley you got some good aim." Said Ben sarcastically. " For a second there I thought that the bottle that hit me was a plasma grenade."  
  
" Enough small talk." Said Kelly interrupting. " Dr do you understand the situation we are in?"  
  
" I understand, but where are the rest of the Spartans?" Halsey asked only counting five.  
  
" Unfortunately mam, half of them are dead." Kelly answered sadly. " Only fifteen of us remain alive. The other ten went to secure a ride for us at the hangar."  
  
You could see Dr. Halsley's face go white. Half of her warriors are dead. Not only are they her warriors but they are like her children. All of the sudden she had the same feelings that she got when she told her young Spartans that they well never be able to see their family ever again. The same feeling when the genetic enhancements had killed or ruined a lot of her Spartans.  
  
" Mam you need to snap out of it. If we don't get out of here our fallen comrades deaths would have been a waste." Rachel said trying to snap Halsey out of her thoughts.  
  
Halsey snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
" Ok, lets get out of here." Halsey answered back.  
  
She took out a palm pad. To check for any UNSC ships left in space. She sent a message to the closest ship. Which she has been in constant contact with since the battle had started.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////// Location: UNSC Battleship Ragnarok  
  
On the bridge of the ship was Captain. Luna's who was in command of loading all evacuees of Reach. Soldiers and citizens where being loaded up. Admiral Stanford gave orders to all UNSC personnel on Reach to leave their post and to report to the Ragnarok.  
  
The Remaining of the fleet was engaging a losing battle against the Covenant. Only fifteen ships remained against forty-five covenant ships. Those ships are trying to buy some time for the Battle ship Ragnarok to load up personnel and citizens and leave the system. They assign the Ragnarok to do this job since all it's weapons systems have been either damaged or destroyed during the battle and with out its weapons it was useless in battle.  
  
" Captain sir we are receiving a message from the Fortress down in Reach." A communications officer informed the Captain.  
  
" That's weird according to the reports all of the personnel of the Fortress had evacuated." The captain answered. " Who is it from?" He asked.  
  
" Sir it's from Dr. Halsey. Should I patch it in?" The communication officer answered.  
  
" Patch it in son." The Captain replied. He looked at his monitor to read the message.  
  
Message code: 98752021 From: Dr. Halsey Location: The Fortress  
  
\\\\\\\\ This is Dr. Halsey. Captain Luna are you still loading up people? If you are for how long? ///////  
  
" Son send back a message to the same location saying that we well leave in fifteen minutes. And that's all the time that we can give her." The Captain ordered toward the communications officer.  
  
What did the Doctor imply by We. The captain thought.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////// Location: Back in Halsey's Lab  
  
Halsey received the Reply message From the Ragnarok and read it on her data pad.  
  
"We have fifteen minutes to reach space before the last UNSC ship leaves." Halsey informed the team. Checking her data pad.  
  
She put her pad back in her pocket.  
  
" Then we better make it in ten minutes." Adam answered. Holding a HAVOC nuclear warhead. With the number ten minutes on the HUD.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////  
  
Meanwhile Location: Fortress Elevator  
  
" Weird, I haven't seen a sign of covenant." Said Fred  
  
The Spartans Loaded up on two separate elevators.  
  
That's when it hit Fred.  
  
" It's a trap!" Fred yelled on the comm.  
  
It was to late the elevators started to descend.  
  
" Shit!" Think fast Fred think fast. Fred said to himself.  
  
Service exit. He though.  
  
" Listen up. Open the service exits on the ceilings of the elevator and get to the top of the elevators!" Fred ordered through the comm.  
  
The Spartans on both elevators did as ordered.  
  
They where all on top, when the elevators reached their destination. The doors of both elevators opened up, and just as they opened plasma fire started going off like crazy. If they had been down their when the doors had opened they would of all been dead in an instant.  
  
" We need to find a way to the hangar. We just can't play Rambo." Fred said  
  
That's when Kelly interrupted through the radio.  
  
"Red team this is Blue team we have the package. Have you secured the hangar?" Kelly said through the radio.  
  
" That's a negative Blue team. The hangar is loaded with enemies. We need a distraction." Fred answered.  
  
" Affirmative Blue leader. We well get your distraction. There is going to be a change of plans. Get on to the nearest Pelican and fly out of the hangar you will pick us up out side of the Fortress. And make it quick we only have ten minutes to perform our plan. Once the 10 minutes are up the fortress is going to become a mushroom cloud." Kelly ordered.  
  
" Then what is the distraction Kelly?" Fred asked  
  
" You well know when it happens." Kelly answered  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////  
  
Location: Halsey's Lab  
  
" Dr. where is the generator room?" Adam asked  
  
" Down that door. And why." She responded pointing toward a door to her right.  
  
" I'm going to kill the generator and give Red team a chance to reach the Pelican." He said grabbing the pack he had on his back full of C12.  
  
" Good plan Adam." Kelly said. " How long well it take for the back up generators to start up when the main generator goes off Dr. Halsey?" Kelly asked  
  
" At least 3 minutes." She answered.  
  
Kelly opened a COM channel toward Red Leader.  
  
" Fred we found a way to give you a distraction. We can only give you a three-minute window. Well that be enough?"  
  
" That should be more than enough, but what are you going to do?' Fred answered back  
  
" We are going to kill the Juice so I advice you all to go night vision." Kelly responded  
  
" Roger that Blue leader. See you outside." Fred said  
  
" Ok people get ready. Activate your night vision and lock and load. Once the juice goes off we move. We only have three minutes so make it quick. Do you all understand?" Fred informed his team.  
  
They all nodded in response that they did. 


	5. Flawles Escape

Halo: Mercy  
  
Ch: 5  
  
Title: Flawless Escape.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Note from Author: Sorry about not posting for a while I've been busy working. This might be the last one for a while since ill be starting school next week. Just my luck. I hate school but I guess that it's necessary . Ill try when ever I get the time to post new chapters but it wont be as frequent. I promise that I well not stop writing and leave you all wondering what happens but you are going to have to be patient.  
  
Any way here is the next chapter of the story.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Dr.Halsleys Lab  
  
Adam had been gone for exactly two minutes to get the generator ready to blow. That meant that they had eight minutes to get the hell out of their.   
  
" Kelly I encountered no hostiles if you ask me that sounds suspicious." Adam said to Kelly  
  
" I think that's the least of our worries we need to find a way out of here since our way in has been blocked by all of that fallen metal that the hunters had created." Kelly informed.  
  
" There is a hidden garage of vehicles down that hall." Dr. Halsley pointed toward a door.   
  
"That garage has a way out. I saw UNSC personnel driving in and out through the exit, the problem is that since the Fortress is in high alert the exit has been sealed. Maybe if there is still some scorpion tanks at the garage we might be able to blow a whole big enough to get through." Halsey said.  
  
"Is this the only way into the garage?" asked Ben.  
  
" Since we are at high alert yes the rest of the entry ways are locked so I think that their would be no Covenant." Halsley answered Bens question.  
  
" Then that's the way we go." Said Kelly.   
  
" Adam blow the generators." she ordered.  
  
" Yes mam." Adam responded.  
  
Adam took out a a device and pressed a button. A huge explosion is heard and the entire Fortress lights and power goes dark.  
  
They switch to night vision and head out the door toward the garage.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Hangar Elevator:  
  
Red team waited patiently for the juice to be killed. As soon as it happened red team was up and running.  
  
" Don't not use fire arms red team I want complete stealth." Fred said taking out his combat knife.  
  
The rest did the same. They went back down the elevator exit one by one trying not to make a sound.   
  
Fred signaled group one to move out first. Three Spartans moved out of the elevator to encounter 2 jackals and an elite confused not being able to see.   
  
They coordinated an attack and all three grabbed each covenant by the back and slit their necks with their knives. Not even making a sound.   
  
Group one signaled that the area was clear. All the groups moved out of the elevator with out a sound.   
  
To the Covenant it was all pitch black but the Spartans moved as if it was day.  
  
They reached the hangar to their amazement their was a single Pelican Drop ship still there. It seemed to be in working order it even had some hellfire missile pods all loaded.  
  
Covenant where every where. They where trying to look alert. At least as good as they could since it was hard to see.  
  
Most where grunts Fred only counted 6 elites. He was thank full that there where no hunters. All of the elites where surrounding the Pelican. Fred sent two groups this time to take out the elites including him self so he could get in the pelican and get it ready.  
  
Seven Spartans moved out while the rest covered them. Each Spartan picked their target all went down quietly un tell the last one actually was able to scream out in pain before his wound in his neck took it's toll on the elite.  
  
The grunts immediately panicked and started running like crazy trying to fire at the Spartans but the all shot blindly.  
  
The Spartans began to board the pelican but the jackal's where a little smarter. They heard sounds foot steps and they shot toward the sounds. They hit a Spartan with a charged plasma shot killing his shields giving out the rest of the Spartans position thanks to the glowing of shields. They began to fire at the Spartans running toward the pelican.  
  
Fred ran to the cockpit got on the captains chair and he hit a couple of switches and turned the engines on. The engines fired upped. Fred pressed a button to open the hangar doors.   
  
Slowly the doors opened by the time they where open Red team was ready to roll.   
  
The doors where totally open lighting the entire hangar. Finally all the jackals and grunts began to fire upon the pelican but it was to late.  
  
Fred pushed the throttle for power and the pelican flew out of the hangar only leaving some pissed off Jackals and grunts behind.  
  
" Well that was kind easy." Fred said " Barely no resistance. What in the hell are the Covenant planning?"   
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Fortress hidden garage:  
  
" What did I tell you no Covenant." Halsley said smiling.   
  
" True Dr. but now we need to open that door." Kelly said.  
  
" What door I cant see a thing. You guys have night vision while I walk around like a blind person." Halsley said. She obviously still had a buzz from drinking.  
  
Kelly looked around and saw that the Dr. was right she saw 2 Scorpion tanks parked.   
  
" Ben and Adam get on those tanks and fire them up." Kelly ordered.  
  
The tanks where side by side. Both Adam and Ben boarded a tank and powered it up. Both tanks where locked and loaded.  
  
" Both of you aim at the same point, when ready fire!" Kelly ordered.  
  
Both Spartans aimed at the same point and the Fired. After the smoked cleared their was no whole but the door was dented.   
  
" Fire again!" Kelly said  
  
They fired once again but it took 3 more shots, and finally the dent was blasted into a whole enough for them to move out. The whole let light in and created a path of light that lead toward the whole.  
  
" Lets move out!" Kelly yelled.  
  
They walked out through the whole.  
  
" Red team this is blue team we are out of the complex with the package and are ready for pick up." Kelly said through her com.  
  
" Roger that blue leader we have your position ETA: 30 seconds." Fred answered back.  
  
The Pelican finally appeared and landed. Blue team boarded and went to there seats and got secured.  
  
Kelly walked to the cockpit and sat on the co-pilot seat and secured her self.  
  
" Your late!" Kelly said  
  
" Better late that never." Fred responded  
  
" We got 2 minutes before this place goes nuclear on us so punch it!" Kelly said.  
  
Fred hit the throttle at full power and they began there accent toward space.  
  
Once they got up there they realized the reason they encountered few Covenant.  
  
Twenty Covenant ships positioned them selves around Reach. They began to Glass the planet. They began to see the Fall Of Reach in front of there eyes.  
  
" Dr. can you come over here." Kelly said  
  
Halsley got up and went to the cockpit to see what Kelly wanted.  
  
Right in front of her eyes she saw the horror. The Atmosphere of Reach began to boil.  
  
Tears began to build up on her eyes. She began to remember all of her memories on Reach. Memories of friends and family began to create pain in her mind.  
  
She had enough she went back to her seat.  
  
Kelly and Fred and the rest of the Spartans did not cry or show much emotion but inside they where in grief. It was there that they where given a purpose in life. What mattered was that they where alive.  
  
Fred and Kelly saw the Cruiser Leviathan, two battle ships and a Frigate began to move away from battle.  
  
While three battle ships and 5 frigates covered their escape.   
  
Fred began to steer the pelican toward the Battle ship Ragnarok where most likely the escaping ships moved.   
  
Halsley finally got her thought's back together and got up and walked toward the cockpit.  
  
" Fred give me a com toward the Ragnarok." Halsey asked   
  
" Yes mam." Fred said  
  
Fred pressed the com button and put in the right com coordinates.  
  
" There you go Dr." Fred said once he was finished.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Battle ship Ragnarok:  
  
" Sir we are getting a message from a pelican. It seems to be Dr. Halsley sir." The communications officer informed Capt. Luna.  
  
" Patch it in to my computer son" Luna responded  
  
" yes sir!" the communication officer responded back.  
  
Luna opened the com.  
  
"We read Dr. Halsley. This is Capt. Luna it seems that you got off Reach just in time." Luna said toward Halsley.  
  
" Capt. Thank you for the concern but we need a place to dock. Do you still have room for us." Halsey responded.  
  
" In a matter of fact I was saving a place just for you Dr you have permission to dock at hangar C." Luna Responded.  
  
" Thank you Capt. Once we board I wish to talk to you at the bridge." Halsey said.  
  
" Ill send and escort for you mam." Luna said to her  
  
" That wont be necessary Capt. I have my own escort. Halsey out."   
  
The com was disconnected  
  
" I wonder what she meant by her own escort." He said to him self.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Pelican  
  
Fred piloted the pelican toward Hangar C and saw that the Hangar was extremely crowded with all kinds of ships from pelicans, Long swords, and some civilian ships as well.  
  
He finally found a spot at he put the pelican down for a landing.  
  
To be continued… 


	6. Reach is gone now what?

Halo: Mercy  
  
Ch: 5  
  
Title: Reach is gone now what?  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
For the people that want the Chief in this story you well eventually get what you want. But in the time that this story is set the Chief still is fighting at Halo and I bet you guys have had enough of reading of his exploits there.  
  
I promise that the Chief well come in to the picture soon at later chapters. I might even through a couple of flash back with him appearing. I see all kinds of stories talking about the Chief but I have not seen a story that has a base story line about the Spartans that where on Reach fighting to protect the generators.  
  
The reviews has motivated me to put another chapter up so I wont hold you up with reading this B.S and ill get to the point.  
  
For your enjoyment Halo: Mercy  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Hangar C on the battle ship Ragnarok:  
  
Fred shot off the engines on the pelican and all electrical equipment.  
  
While Fred was doing that the Spartans unsecured them selves and got ready to get off.  
  
" When we get off all of you well remain in the hangar." Halsey told the Spartans  
  
" Kelly, Fred, and Adam you are coming with me to the Bridge." Halsey said to them.  
  
" Yes mam." Kelly answered " Zero you are in command of the rest of the team." she added.  
  
Zero just nodded.   
  
Zero rarely said anything. Of all the Spartans he could probably handle him self the best alone. If we wanted things done with stealth and deadliness then he would be the person that you would send.  
  
Kelly wondered for a while about Zero. He would answer only in nods and gestures. She knew that he could talk and would when he gave orders but it did not went to the extent of a conversation. She only ever saw him talk to three people personally and actually had conversation with them, they where Dr. Halsey, John, and Chief Mendes.  
  
She blew the thought away.  
  
Fred pressed the button to open the Pelican door. The door opened at a moderate pace.  
  
When it opened the hangar was full of people. Marines walked around and technicians did their duties. But the Hangar was full of civilians.   
  
As soon as the doors opened the Spartans walked out. Just as they got off every one stopped moving in the hangar. Every one was looking at the Spartans. They could not believe that the Spartans actually existed they all thought that they where rumors.   
  
The Spartans had been introduced to the public a couple of years ago but many people had doubts that they existed.  
  
The UNSC personnel went back to work but the civilians continued to stare. Halsley began to feel sorry for her Spartans they where looking at them as if they where alien. The younger civilians hid behind adults legs with looks of fear.  
  
The Spartans walked past some civilians. They where at least two heads taller than the tallest civilian in the hangar.   
  
They heard the people say things like. " I cant believe they actually exist, are they even human, they look like robots." The Spartans knew that this happened every where they went. It's not every day that you see 8 ft soldiers that could be mistaken for Covenant.  
  
  
  
Their where a lot of people that where shocked to see them but Fred noticed some people that where just sitting on the ground showing no emotions. Not even moved to take a look at them they seemed to be traumatized. Some had tears on their face. He caught a glimpse of a man that had a bandaged arm holding a picture of himself and two kids and a woman next to him.   
  
The picture was damaged it had some burn marks. The people that where on the picture where no where around him it did not take a rocket scientist to figure out what had happened to the people in the picture.   
  
Fred felt sorry for the man but he continue to walk toward the Hangar exit with Dr. Halsley, Kelly, and Adam to the Hangar exit heading to the bridge.  
  
They slowly made there way toward the bridge. They took an elevator to the floor that the bridge was located.   
  
They passed the medical room only to see all kinds of wounded men and women. And a stack of body bags that a couple of marines where picking up and putting them in a stack.  
  
They finally reached the entrance of the bridge only to be met by three ODST. Of all the UNSC people they where the only ones that did not act shocked when they saw a Spartan. The ODST worked all the time with the Spartans. They where the second best that the UNSC had to offer.  
  
" Dr. Halsley the Captain has been waiting for you." a PFC ODST told her.  
  
They Saluted the Spartans and let them passed to go in to the bridge.  
  
The Dr walked toward the Captain who had his back toward her he seemed to be reading some info on his display.  
  
" Are you to busy to say high to an old friend Capt. Luna." Halsey said with a smile.  
  
He recognized the voice immediately.  
  
" Well its been a wh…." He stopped as soon as he turned around. He saw three behemoths that made him feel small and weak.  
  
" Spartans this is Capt. Luna." Halsey said  
  
Kelly, Fred and Adam Saluted.  
  
" At ease soldiers. I cant believe that you Spartans survived that hell down there. You guys are as good as the rumors say even better!" Luna said.  
  
" Lets get to the point Capt. This is Kelly, Fred, and Adam. They and twelve other Spartans which are waiting in the hangar are at your disposal." Halsley informed Luna.  
  
" What's going on Captain?" Halsey asked  
  
" err well doctor we where given the order to retreat. The Leviathan us and three other ships are the only ships able to escape into Slip Space." He said  
  
"What about the other eight ships?" Fred asked.   
  
" Those ships slip space generators have either been damaged or destroyed they are covering us to escape." he said   
  
That when the Communications officer interrupted.  
  
" Sorry sir but we are getting a message from the Leviathan. Admiral Stanford is sending navigational coordinates for a slip space jump." he said  
  
" Roger that son." Luna said  
  
He turned to his navigation officer.   
  
"Enter the coordinates for the jump Sarah." Luna ordered  
  
' Yes sir." Sarah Responded.  
  
" Sir it seems we are headed into the Earths Solar System. But we need to jump to these coordinates first so the Covenant well not track us." Sarah in formed the Captain.  
  
" Do it Sarah." he responded   
  
" yes sir"  
  
The Ragnarok and the remaining ships accelerated and got ready to go into slip space.  
  
Halsey took a look at the camera that showed the ships that where covering there escape.  
  
All she said was,  
  
" Thank you."  
  
To be continued. 


	7. Whats Next?

Halo: Mercy  
  
Ch: 7  
  
Title: What next.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Author: I think that I'm on a role three stories in a row.  
  
Ill get to the point fast  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Battleship Raganrok:  
  
The small groups of UNSC ships that had escaped Reach had jumped into slip space.   
  
Halsey and the Spartans had told their tale of there battle in reach and it was recorded by the ships A.I Evo. Evo looked like half man half eagle.   
  
The Dr. was given a personal room where she went to get some rest. While the Spartans were dismissed. They helped around the ship. Carrying heavy cargo, and helping with reapers with the damaged Ragnarok. As soon as they arrived they where going to see Admiral Stanford and plan for what was next.  
  
" From here Captain it well take is 5 days to get to Earth." Sarah the navigation officer said.  
  
" Thank you Sarah I'm going to my room and get some rest can I leave you in command?" Luna said  
  
" Yes captain. Ill inform you if there are any changes. I hope you rest well it's been a long day." She said  
  
" It sure has." He responded while walking away toward the bridge exit.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
The Spartans room  
  
The Spartans where placed in a room that had been prepared for them. Some of them took there armor off and some did not. There was not much for them to do. They where given beds to sleep on but they just used them to sit down. There was a lot of silence. They had all grown up together but the way they had been raised did not make them very communicative.   
  
Fred finally broke the silence.  
  
" Any idea what's next?" He said.  
  
Ben was sitting next to Fred with a chair.  
  
" No clue." He said  
  
Kelly walked over to them. Fred, Adam, Ben, Rachel where sitting on chairs playing cards. Kelly grabbed another chair and sat down with them.  
  
" Well Fred we have three choices." Kelly said while sitting down.  
  
" And what are they?" Fred asked  
  
" One we finish our original mission of boarding a Covenant ship. Two we find out what happened to John and the Pillar Of Autumn. Or three sit on our asses and wait for the Covenant to come to us and while we do that play cards." She said  
  
" I like option one and two." Adam said.   
  
" Well if you ask me Kelly option one is the best one." Rachel said  
  
" Why do you think that?" They all asked  
  
" First of all option two would be a waste of time. The Pillar Of Autumn made a jump to some on known place following them were a shit load of Covenant ships. The Autumn would not of stood a chance. Not even with Captain Keys and Cortana controlling the ship. But if some how they are all still alive we all know that John can take care of himself." Rachel explained  
  
" You have point. If John is still alive we know that he well find a way back. And if not he is a great loss to the team but we need to move on. So we all agree first choice is the best?" Kelly said.  
  
They nodded  
  
" ill inform the Dr of what we think is the best choice. Lest just hope that what ever the choice is it has to be the right one. We cant afford to lose this time." Kelly said  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Dr. Halsley's room:  
  
The Dr was busy sitting typing on a computer. She took out a mini disk out of her pocket.   
  
"It's a good thing that I made this back up disk of my work and the work of the rest of the scientist on Reach." She thought to her self.  
  
She opened the disks case and inserted it into the computer. A couple of seconds passed and a program started. It said Enter Password.   
  
Halsey entered If there is no hope then there well be death.  
  
The screen read access allowed.  
  
Immediately plans and photos began to flash by. She pressed a key to stop it and typed in Project MJOLNIR. The plans of the suit popped out. Her greatest work was there in front of her. She had built and design the armor. It made her Spartans the best soldiers but they still could die. She learned that when the first casualty of the Spartans died. She remembered Sam. It was just the first hours that he had gotten his armor when the Covenant had there first Spartan KIA. They learned that day that the Covenant could be defeated but it took a high cost.  
  
Now half of them are gone and her favorite John was MIA. (Note: MIA is missing in actions for the people that are not familiar with it.)  
  
She had to find a way to help her Spartans. How can I improve the armor.  
  
She got a peace of paper and wrote on the top things that can be improved.  
  
Shields, Neural implant, active camouflage like some Elites carry, better weapons.  
  
that's when an idea hit her.  
  
"I can improve each armor depending of each one of there skills."   
  
By enhancing each armor to there way of fighting and not making each suit the same they could use there skills to the max.  
  
Dr. Halsey got to work fast.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
The five days had passed slowly like a snails crawl. But finally they reached there location. Halsley, Kelly, Fred, and Adam where on the bridge.  
  
" Sir coming out of slip space in 5,3,2,1." He said.  
  
The Ragnarok slip space engines turned off. The small group of ships entered normal space. They had appeared 6 million miles away from Earth.  
  
They made the rest of the trip on there normal engines.   
  
They approached a huge station that housed and repaired ships of all sizes. It was named the Gemini. It was able to house 35 cruisers and repair ten cruisers at the same time.  
  
" Sir the Gemini has told us to dock at the repair station D." The communication officer informed the captain.  
  
" Pilot us in at best speed possible I want my ship to be back in order as soon as possible." Luna said.  
  
" Yes sir."  
  
Luna looked at his screen and an incoming com message appeared. It was from Admiral Stanforth.  
  
He opened it. A holographic image of him appeared oh the screen.  
  
" Well captain Luna it seems that we made it back in one piece." He said with a chuckle  
  
" Well Admiral what's next." Luna said  
  
" It's just like you that always wants to get to point and quick. That's what makes you such a good leader Luna. Any way we are to report to UNSC HQ immediately. They want our report. They want Dr. Halsey as well. Once you dock I want you to board a ship toward Earth and go To the HQ. Stanforth out." He said and closed the message.  
  
" did you hear him Dr?"  
  
" I did Captain I suggest we go now I know how the people at the HQ are they don't like to wait." She said  
  
Luna smiled at the comment.  
  
" the Spartans are coming with me I believe that they well be interested to hear there story as well." She said.  
  
" Understood Doctor." Luna said.  
  
" Sir what hangar well we be leaving at so I could inform my team." Kelly asked  
  
" We well be taking my personal Pelican at Hangar A." He said  
  
Kelly opened a channel to the Spartans.  
  
" Spartans get off your asses and meet us at Hangar A." Kelly said.  
  
Zero responded  
  
" We are the way. By the way what are we doing?" Zero asked.  
  
" ill inform you once we get there. Kelly out."   
  
They made there way to the hangar. Kelly informed the Spartans about what they are to do. They all boarded the Pelican and took off toward Earth.  
  
To be continued… 


	8. The Chiefs New Purple Ride!

Halo: Mercy  
  
Ch: 8  
  
Title: The Chiefs New Purple Ride!  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
I think it was about time to let the Master Chief enter the Story so here is the introduction of the Master Chief.   
  
Since he does not require an introduction here is the nest chapter of Halo: Mercy  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
The Master Chiefs Long Sword:  
  
" So many lives wasted. Was there another way Chief?" Cortana said   
  
The master chief was sitting on the pilot seat of the Long Sword.   
  
" Who knows Cortana, but it was the best option that we had at the moment. I understand that many good people died at that hell whole." Chief said.  
  
He stopped to remember some of the men and women that had died on Halo. He remembered all the brave marines that fought next to him. He remembered Captain Keyes, the guy was getting old but the Chief new that there was more to him that many people thought. The human race lost a good man there.  
  
" We did what we had to do. This war has enough fallen heroes. But as long as there are heroes who stand up for a cause there is still hope. Plus we just might of bought the human race some time. We took out the entire Covenant armada. That was nothing but short of a miracle." Chief said.  
  
" a miracle or was it my genius ways of commanding and glorious advise." Cortana said with a smile.  
  
" Sure Cortana I was the one who did the fighting." Chief said smiling at her comment.  
  
" Any how where to next?" Chief asked  
  
" Well we need to get to Earth. I've learned a lot of info that we can use against the Covenant." Cortana said  
  
" What kind of info?" Chief asked  
  
" The kind of info that could upgrade the entire fleet and at least give us a better chance of survival." Cortana answered   
  
" Oh you meant use full info. How long well it take us to get to Earth?" Chief asked  
  
" That could be the problem. About one month. The long sword has slip space engines but they are very under powered. As long as we fly in this it well take a month." Cortana said.   
  
" One month. Damn. What would I do for a new ride." Chief said  
  
That's when Cortana located something on her radar.  
  
Cortana smiled to her self.  
  
" Well chief I think you just might of had your wish come true. You just might have a new ride but I don't think you well like the colors, does purple go with your armor."  
  
" Don't tell you have located a Covenant ship?" Chief said  
  
" You bet your ass I did but that's not the good thing. I'm detecting very few hostiles on board. I have no idea how many but I think we could handle it. Are you up for it Chief." She said  
  
" You no me Cortana. I cant go one day with out ruining a couple if lives. Lets do it." he said.  
  
The Long Sword made its way toward the Covenant ship. It happened to be a Frigate. It was smaller than a cruiser but it would do nicely. They arrived to a safe distance from it.  
  
" The ship is called Mercy. And it seems that it's shields are down."   
  
" Time for some boarding action Cortana."  
  
The Chief got up from his seat and grabbed his weapons. He had MA5B rifle but he only had 1 ½ clips left. He had kept his shot gun and he grabbed it. It had 7 rounds remaining. His M6D pistol only had 2 clips. He only had two frag grenades and one plasma grenade.  
  
" Not the equipment that I would rather have but I have very little choice." He said to him self.  
  
The Long Sword got closer to the Frigate Mercy. When they go close it seemed that it had been damaged. Not badly but it was enough to stop it's shields from working.  
  
Cortana Piloted the Long Sword into one of the hangars. She landed it.   
  
John walked over the control panel and yanked Cortanas A.I out and put it in his helmet.  
  
John felt her presence in him.  
  
" Ill never get a hang in being in your suit chief." Cortana said  
  
" Your comment is understood but we have a mission ahead of us." He said  
  
John pressed the switch that opens the back door of the long sword. It opened up and John walked out slowly checking for any bogies. He looked all over the place and began to walk when he felt that it was cleared.  
  
" Ok chief I'm reading no hostiles on our area but I'm reading about twenty hostiles in the bridge. If you ask me the Covenant on the ship are survivors from Halo. I putting a way point toward the bridge. I hope you can handle it by your self tell then. I'm going to see if I can get into the ships systems." She said  
  
" I think that I can find my way to the bridge." He said  
  
John got on the move on. The way point read 150 M. He went into the first set of doors. The way the ship was built was very familiar to John. It was exactly alike as the Truth and Reconciliation back at Halo. He asked him self " Don't the Covenant have any imagination?"  
  
John finally made his way to the bridge. He was just out side the bridge from the entrance.   
  
He took a peek inside and saw four-teen grunts, five Jackals and a Gold Elite. The grunts where asleep and the Jackals didn't seem to be very alert. The Elite was facing a control panel tying things in.  
  
" Well here goes nothing." John said  
  
He took out his plasma grenade. He activated it and through it at the Gold elite. It was a direct hit. The grenade went off taking out the elite and a jackal. By then the remaining enemies went nuts.  
  
" Oh Crap the Commander is dead a grunt said! Every grunt for him self!"  
  
The chief took out his last grenade and bade it bounce toward the Jackal it we off killing three Jackals and leaving the last one with it's shield down. The Chief took advantage of this and went in al gun ho. Two short burst took out the last jackal.   
  
John took out his shot gun fired four shots at the killing them all. The bridge was cleared.   
  
John grabbed all the Covenant weapons and stacked them up in a pile.  
  
" Well Cortana it seems that the ship belongs to us." he said  
  
Cortana whistled   
  
" You made quick work out of them." she said  
  
" All in a days work" he answered back.  
  
" Well go see how this thing works."   
  
Chief walked toward the Control panel that the Elite was using. He looked at it.  
  
" Look chief it seems that there is a slot for an A.I. Yank me and insert me in to the slot." Cortana said.  
  
John did what he was told.  
  
" Well how does it feel?" he asked  
  
A Hologram of her appeared.  
  
" It's amazing. So much information that we could use. You do realize that by doing this we have finished the mission that we where originally send out to perform." she said  
  
" Fate works in funny way Cortana." He answered.   
  
" We can you fly it?" He asked  
  
" What do you think? Well it seems that with these slip stream engines we can be at Earths door step in 2 days." she informed John.  
  
" Well that's a big improvement. So what stopping us? Lets go home."   
  
To be continued… 


	9. The Interrogations

Halo: Mercy  
  
Ch: 9  
  
Title: The Interrogations  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Author Note: Well I made this one a little longer. There is a lot of back up info about my story in this chapter and info that you might of gotten if you read the novel Halo: The Fall Of Reach.   
  
Kind of boring but it's a necessary thing to continue the story.  
  
Any way here is the next chapter.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Frigate Mercy:  
  
" Setting the coordinates toward Earth Chief." Cortana said  
  
" Well if you don't mind I think I'm just going to sit on this nice comfy purple chair here that the Covenant where nice enough to put and get some z's." The chief said  
  
John laid his Weapons down next to the chair. He sat down to figure out that the chair was extremely comfortable. He started to dose off. But before he did he said.  
  
" Hey Cortana thanks for every thing. If it weren't for you we would both probably dead." he said  
  
" To be exact Chief it was you who got us through I only helped." She said back  
  
But John never heard her he dosed off into a deep sleep. Since he was taken out of the Cryo Chamber he has not slept. He has been awake for days.   
  
Cortana smiled and let him sleep he earned it.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Captain Luna's Pelican:  
  
The Pelican was slowly descending toward Earth. No matter what has been done entering a planet has always been a stressful thing.  
  
Finally the pelican broke through the atmosphere and slowed its descent using the air brakes. The pelican reached ten thousand feet and leveled out.   
  
It cruised the rest of the way to UNSC HQ in New York.   
  
In actuality there are more than one single HQ in the World the American continent had a total of four. One in New Your, Chicago, Mexico City, and Los Angeles. But The New York HQ was the replacement of the Pentagon building that had been built centuries ago. The Complex was huge in comparison to the Pentagon. All kinds of high ranking people worked there but the thing that made this HQ so important was that it was the home of the ONI spooks. ( Note: For more info on the Spooks you should Read the Halo novel called Halo: Fall of Reach) The special organization of the ONI was mostly special ops and new weapon developments. To add to the problem they had very little liking to the Spartans and the program. Since the program took a lot of funding from there own agenda. But mostly it was that the Spartan program has achieved more success than any thing that they have developed.  
  
The Pelican entered New York's city limits.   
  
The entire city was covered with sky scrapers. The total population of New York is nearly fifty million. New York has some of the tallest building that man has ever created. Since there is so little room to build then the only way that they can build is if they build up.   
  
The pelican approached the UNSC building. The building was not as tall as many of the Sky Scarpers but it was wide. The place was heavily guarded. The building was five thousand soldiers strong maybe even more since info like that is not revealed to the public.  
  
The Pelican slowed down and made it's decent toward the Hangar. The pilot gave in the proper codes through the radio and the hangar doors opened. The doors where huge. The hangar it self was almost as big as a UNSC Frigate. The pelican descended and landed on the hangar.   
  
" Captain ill be waiting for you here once you are ready for dust off." The pilot said  
  
" Son you can do as you wish. Ill give you permission do to as you like. Just keep in touch." Luna answered  
  
" Thank you sir! I guess ill go get a drink then." The pilot responded.  
  
He pressed a switch and the doors of the Pelican opened. The Spartans walked out first then the Dr. and the captain came out next.  
  
They where approached by Admiral Stanforth  
  
" Admiral on deck!" Fred yelled out.  
  
The Spartans saluted.  
  
The admiral walked toward them  
  
" At ease Spartans. I'm surprised. I'm glad that some of you survived. This war would be a lot harder with you. ONI might not respect you Spartans but all of you have my respect." The Admiral told the Spartans  
  
" Thank you sir we just do what we have to do." Kelly said  
  
" That's what make you all the best. I'm sorry about your loss but we well get our revenge and we well honor your fallen brothers and sisters." he said  
  
" Powerful words there Admiral." Dr. Halsey said interrupting.  
  
" Well if it isn't my old Friend Dr. Halsey. Long time no see Dr. Hope every thing is going fine?" He said.  
  
" I've had better times." She said with a smile.  
  
" Well Captain Luna it seems that you have survived another another confrontation. You never seem to stop amazing me." he said  
  
Captain Luna smiled.  
  
" You know me Admiral ill follow you all the way to hell if it well bring me a fight." Luna smiled.  
  
That's when a private first class walked toward the group. He eye bold the Spartans and was nervous to see that the Spartans where actually there.  
  
" Admiral sir. I've been told to take you all to see the Chief of Staff sir." he said  
  
" Well son lead the way just hope that my old bones can handle the long walk." the Admiral joked.  
  
The private laughed at the comment.   
  
" Sir ill see if I can find us a ride on the Maglev transport. So please follow me."  
  
" Thank you private." Luna said.  
  
They walked toward the entrance of the Maglev transport.  
  
(Note: Maglev is a vehicle that use magnetic forces to move. It sort of like the train they have in Disney World.)  
  
There was a transport remaining. The Transport could hold 45 people. The transport was almost empty but a few people where on board. When the Spartans got on the people on the vehicle gasped to see the Spartans on board.  
  
The Transport took off. It was a five minute ride to the meeting room. The HQ was about five miles in size. And it had seventy floors.  
  
They got off. They walked to the door. Only to be confronted by two heavily armed ODST.   
  
" Let me see you papers." One of the ODST said.  
  
The Private gave them the Papers.  
  
" The Chief of staff have been waiting for you." They said  
  
They opened the door and let them pass. The Private stayed behind.  
  
They walked in. The place they where in was deep inside the complex. They where inside a huge room inside there was a U shaped table with ten people sitting around it. In the middle of the table where some black leather chairs.   
  
" Admiral, Captain, And Dr Halsey please have a seat." A General said to them.  
  
" Thank you." all three said   
  
They took a seat.  
  
" You can tell your wind up toys Dr. Halsey to wait out side." A small Asian man with dark hair and glasses commented at the doctor. He obviously meant by wind up toys that he was talking about the Spartans.  
  
" That's enough From you Dr. Uematsu. They have earned the right to be here. They also deserve some Respect even from you!" The General said.  
  
" I'm sorry Spartans for his comments. I would offer you all seats but we don't have enough." The General said  
  
" we rather stand sir." Kelly answered  
  
" What you expect from wind up toys." Dr. Uematsu said with a low voice.  
  
The General gave a fierce look toward Dr. Uematsu making him shut up.  
  
" By the way I'm General Philips." He said   
  
All the Chief of Staff introduced them selves.  
  
" And as you know the is DR. Uematsu head of the ONI weapons development department." Philips said.  
  
The Dr did not even bother to get up.  
  
" Well I guess it would be best if we got to business. Admiral Stanford Please tell us of what happened on Reach." Phillips said.  
  
The Admiral got up.  
  
" Thank you General. As you all know The Covenant have wiped out Reach. It was a high impact defeat. We had received a message from an out post in the outer limits of Reaches Solar System. The Out post had made contact with two hundred and fifty enemy Covenant Ships. They where all headed toward Reach. The Command of all UNSC ships in the area was given for all Ships to report at Reach. We where able to mass a fleet of one hundred and twenty ships." Stanford Said.  
  
" At first the Covenant sent out small group of ships to attack. We believed it was to test out our defenses but we later learned that the reason they had sent the smaller groups was for a different reason. Any way we easily destroyed the groups taking minimal damage thanks the Super MAC cannons that surrounded Reach. As you all know there where a total of fifteen super Mac cannons on Reach."  
  
" Any way the true purpose of the fist wave was to send out Covenant Drop ships. Some how they slipped through our sensors and they began to enter Reach. There main goal was to destroy the generators that powered the planetary defenses. Which would of left us to certain death. That's when The Pillar Of Autumn showed up. Captain Keyes gave the Spartans the order to go down to Reach and Protect the Generators at all costs. I believe it would be best if they explained there situation." Admiral Stanforth said  
  
" I understand would you do us the honor and explain your actions Spartans." The General asked.  
  
Kelly walked forward.  
  
" Well sir as the Admiral explained we Showed up to the battle. We where on our way to perform our original mission to board a Covenant ship and take it over so we could find the location the Covenant home world. We deviated from our mission and showed up to the battle. That's when Captain Keyes told the Master Chief that we needed to get our equipment ready. The Chief was told that he had to go protect and retrieve or destroy some info that was on one of the Super MAC cannons that would give the Covenant the location of Earth. He took two Spartans with him to protect the MAC. He put me in charge of the ground engagement and we where sent to protect the Reactors of the MAC's. As you know we failed. In the process half of my men and women where killed." Kelly added.  
  
Kelly finished and Admiral Stanforth continued.  
  
" Well once the ground engament began that when the entire Covenant Armada attacked. We where out numbered badly. I gave the orders to all ships to defend the MAC's at all costs. But slowly we where being wiped out. The Master Chief had completed his mission and got back on board the Autumn. That's when Captain Keyes made his move. He opened fire on the Covenant Flag ship to get it's attention. He began to move away from the battle with him half the Armada behind the Autumn. Then they jumped into Slip Space to and unknown coordinate. The Armada actually followed the Autumn and they went into slip space. Leaving half the Armada behind. Leaving one hundred Covenant ships left. Only twenty five of our ships remained. With the help of the Super MAC's we lowered there numbers by half. That's when the Reactors where taken out. We lost the planetary defenses and where left to fend for our selves. As you know we escaped barely with the cover of some of our more damaged ships." He said.  
  
" Captain Luna what was your part in this?"  
  
" My ships weapons where wiped out sir. I was given the order to load up survivors and prep up to leave. That's when Dr. and the remaining Spartans that Rescued her from Reach boarded my ship." Luna said.  
  
" Dr. How much info did we lose back on the fortress?" Dr Uematsu asked  
  
" Luckily I saved all the work Doctor." She said  
  
She pulled out a copy of a mini disk from her pocket and gave it to Dr. Uematsu.  
  
" Thank God." He said  
  
" Dr. Halsey you just might of saved us!" He said  
  
He grabbed the disk and put it in his pocket.  
  
" I know Dr. there are some nifty info in that disk lets just find a way to put it on for a good use." She said.  
  
" Well it's been a great defeat that we suffered on Reach. If It weren't for the Autumn and it's crew you would of all been lost. Lets just hope where ever they are that they are doing fine. This is all for now. We need to discuss the next course of action. I have to dismiss you for now. Ill call you back once we are finished. Thank you." General Philip said.  
  
" We will be waiting sir." Stanforth said  
  
They all walked out of the room to wait.  
  
To be continued… 


	10. The Spartans Live On

Halo: Mercy  
  
Ch:10  
  
Title: The Spartans Live On.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Author note: Well here is the next chapter I wont keep you waiting so go at it.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Outside the meeting room:  
  
They have been waiting for about an hour for the response.   
  
That's when one of the ODST's walked out of the room.   
  
" They are ready for you Admiral." He said  
  
" I'm sorry but you have to stay out here they only requested the Admiral, Captain Luna, and Dr. Halsley. You well have to wait here." The ODST said stopping the Spartans.  
  
The Spartans did as told.  
  
They all walked back in to the room.  
  
" Have a seat." General Phillip said  
  
" Admiral Stanforth we have reviewed all the information that you have given us. We are surprised that you where able to survive such and encounter. But as you might know it will only be a matter of time before the Covenant find Earth. We have planned ahead for this. We have made upgrades to our defenses. Before your arrival we have been building twenty more Super MAC's around the orbit of earth. Giving Earth a total of sixty. Plus we have ten more that are being powered by the moon. Ill be giving the floor toward Dr. Uematsu." He said  
  
" Thank you general. We have made some advancements, as you know we have been able to duplicate Covenant shielding. But the only soldiers that could support it where your Spartans Dr Halsley. With the help of the knowledge of the Spartans shields we have been able to duplicate it for standard soldier use. Of course the shields are not as powerful as the Spartans, it at least has enough power to keep them alive for longer and to make them for effective." he said  
  
" This is quite a brake through Dr. Uematsu." Dr. Halsely said.  
  
" It is doctor but we have not been able to duplicate the Covenant shielding for our ships. We are missing a key technology that can produce it's power. On fortunately we don't have it." He said  
  
" That's what we have brought you here for. Dr. Halsley Your Spartans are going to finish the mission that they where originally sent out to do. We know that there force has been dramatically reduced that is why we have a surprise for you Dr. I suggest we get out of this tight room and we take a ride. Please follow us." He said  
  
The General and Dr. Uematsu got up and walked toward the exit. All three followed.  
  
He told the Spartans to follow as well. They got on the transport. The General walked over to a panel and entered some commands. The transport began to move.  
  
" Where we are going is where your surprise awaits Spartans. We have some gifts that you might want to receive. The location that it is deep under ground." The General said with a smile.  
  
The Transport traveled for a total time of ten minutes. Where they arrived to there destination.  
  
" I would like you to welcome you to the ONI weapons research facility." Uematsu said.  
  
They walked toward a heavily guarded door with ten mean looking ODST that where armed to the teeth. They had four 50. Caliber emplacements to guard the door. There armor seen to have a weird glow to it.   
  
This obviously where the new shields that Uemastu talked about. Halsey said to her self  
  
The ODST's immediately let them through and they saluted.  
  
They entered the complex and walked toward a door that seemed to be an office. The general opened the door and walked in.  
  
There sat one of the deadliest marine that ever lived. He was even good enough to train the Spartans him self. His name was Chief. Mendez.  
  
" Good morning general I was not told that you where making a visit." Mendez said.  
  
" Well we kind of had to Chief." The General said  
  
That's when Dr. Halsely walked in.  
  
The Chiefs eyes kind of widened.  
  
" Dr. Halsey its been a long time!" Mendez said  
  
" Well of course it had Chief you never right or call your old friend Halsley here." Halsley said with a smile.  
  
" You still have that attitude it seems." Mendez said.  
  
" It's kept me alive if that's what you mean." She said  
  
" well how can I help you today General. We would like to see them." He said.  
  
" Now? Well if say so sir."  
  
He got off his chair.   
  
" Follow me"  
  
When he walked out he saw the Spartans out side his office. This time his eyes really widened in shock.  
  
The Spartans saw him immediately. They saluted instantly. Some of them where higher ranking but they did for the Respect that they had for him.  
  
" Sir it's an honor to see you again sir." Adam said  
  
" At ease Spartans. It's an honor for me. It seems that you have all grown to higher levels than what I would of ever been able to have taught you." He said  
  
" Sir we are still here thanks to your training sir." Kelly said.  
  
" Thank you Kelly but I only taught you the basics your success came from your skills not mine." Chief Mendez said  
  
That's when he realized that there where fifteen of them.  
  
" Where are the rest." He said  
  
They all bowed there heads.  
  
" Dead sir. And John is MIA." Fred said.  
  
This struck Mendez's heart hard. Half of them are dead. They where the best that he ever trained and half of them where dead.   
  
" I'm sorry. But I hope that what I'm about going to show you today might help you with your task. It well not replace your fallen but it well help. Please follow me." He said  
  
They began to walk.   
  
The news of the Spartans success arrived to him daily but the news he was just told hit him hard. He trained them all personally. He Knew them for years tell he was forced to leave. They had all gotten far with out him. He was Proud that he did his job well.   
  
Lets just hope that this does it's job well.  
  
They got to a Heavy armored door where Mendez entered some codes and had his eye scanned.  
  
The door opened up to show an amazing sight.  
  
The Door the walked through sent the through a place that was as huge as a foot ball stadium. But the most important thing was what was in the middle.   
  
In the middle Stood One Hundred Spartans all working out in full Spartan armor.   
  
The got to your location.  
  
" This are the new batch of Spartans. They are all trained exactly as the previous Spartans and have the same enhancements." He said  
  
The Spartans where shocked. This gave them new choices in battle never did they have this amount of Spartans.  
  
" Chief you have out done your self." Halsey said  
  
" Thank you Doctor. I just hope that they can live up to the originals he said."  
  
Dr. Uematsu walked over.   
  
" Now the problem is that they are all still wearing the same armor as the older Spartans. But thanks to you Dr. and the Spartans we well be able to upgrade all of the Spartans armor including all of the Originals. Since the originals have had more combat experience they well be in charged. They well receive better modifications than the rest of them to help them with there tasks."   
  
" Dr Uematsu do you mind if I work on my Spartans armor personally ill just take over the more advanced modification that you make for them." She said.  
  
" Of course I was kind of expecting you to do that any way since we read the files on the disk that you gave us and saw the modifications that you want to make. If you ask me those new modifications well make them even better warriors." He said  
  
" Well is that a complement from ONI. That's something I don't see every day."  
  
" Believe or no Dr. Halsley we are a lot like the rumors that people say about ONI but we are still just human." Uemastu said.  
  
Chief Mendez walked toward the New Spartans.  
  
" Spartans! Attention!" Mendez said.  
  
" Today you have all graduated from your training where you well comments you duties. To help you with these duties we have a surprise." He said  
  
He told the Original Spartans to come over.  
  
" These are you superiors." He said Pointing at Kelly.  
  
The Spartans saluted.  
  
" They well be in charged of the whole team. You well all train and get ready tell you new armors have been completed. Once they are you well commence your mission which I well explain once that day comes." He said   
  
Mendez backed away toward Kelly  
  
" Spartans they are all yours." he said.  
  
Mendez left with the group toward the his office while all the Spartans stayed to get to know each other.  
  
A Spartan walked over to Kelly.  
  
He saluted.  
  
" Mam I'm the team leader of my Spartans. I'm Corporal. Allen. Let me start by saying that it's an Honor to be under your command. We have been told about all of your exploits by Chief Mendez." Allen said.  
  
" Nice to meet you Allen. There are no need for formalities with us your all equal. Only use are ranks if you are in front of an officer. I'm Kelly they are Fred, Rachel, Adam, Ben, Zero, Scott." Kelly introduced her team.  
  
" By the way Kelly. Where is the Master Chief and weren't there more of you?" Allen asked.  
  
She lowered her head.  
  
" Half of us where wiped out at Reach. The Master Chief Is MIA somewhere." Kelly said sadly  
  
" I'm sorry."  
  
" Don't be we are still alive and as long as we live there will still be pain to be given against the Covenant." Kelly said.  
  
" By the way I heard some where that we have new weapons. Is that true?" Fred asked  
  
" That's true Fred. You guys want to see them?" Allen said  
  
" You bet your ass we do." Adam added.  
  
To be continued 


	11. The Master Chiefs arrival and he is bear...

Halo: Mercy  
  
Ch: 11  
  
Title: The Master Chiefs arrival and he is bearing gifts.  
  
///////////////////////////////////  
  
Author note: Well it seems that summer vacation fly's bye fast. This might be the last chapter till maybe next week end. Tomorrow it's back to school. Just my luck. I made this one a little shorter but I hope you well enjoy it.  
  
The Next Chapter.  
  
///////////////////////////////////  
  
Standard New MJOHRN Specs:  
  
Improved shielding three times the capacity:  
  
Reinforced plasma coat reflector improved 35%  
  
Improved Reaction time by 30%  
  
Cloaking Device short period of time.  
  
Strength increased by 25%  
  
Speed increase by 20%  
  
Auto Bio foam patch up if wounded  
  
Original Spartans New armor:  
  
Same specs as above  
  
Extras:  
  
Depends on Spartan armor.  
  
Heavy Weapons armor and Demolition armor  
  
Increased strength and grip for better accuracy  
  
Bigger armor density for higher protection  
  
Increased ammo and explosives holding capacity  
  
Scout Armor:  
  
Improved long distance sensors  
  
Speed increase compared to Standard armor  
  
Dexterity and agility increase  
  
Sniper armor:  
  
More ammo storage  
  
Helps make the arm steadier to improve aim  
  
Infrared sight  
  
Close Combat armor:  
  
Increased speed and agility  
  
Unlimited Cloaking device time  
  
Sound buffers to lower amount of sound made  
  
Heavier armor gloves for added power on hand to hand combat  
  
Increased Shield resistance.  
  
Project 80% till completion.  
  
////////////////////////////////  
  
Frigate Mercy:  
  
Arrival to earth ETA: two hours.  
  
" Cortana maybe you should try contacting Earth to inform them of our arrival. We don't want them to start shooting at us. It's not every day that a Friendly Covenant ship enters Human space." Chief said.  
  
  
  
" I guess your right ill send a message now." Cortana said  
  
//////////////////////////////////  
  
Location: Moon: Europa UNSC out post.  
  
A young man was sitting on his chair that overlooked his computer panel. The man was in charged of all incoming and out going communications of the small out post located on one of Jupiter's moons.  
  
On his screen it said incoming transmission.  
  
The man opened it.  
  
" To any UNSC Forces please respond. This is the A.I Cortana the A.I of the Pillar of Autumn. I need permission to enter Earth controlled space. We have important technology and information to deliver." Cortana said through the Transmission  
  
The man was shocked about this.  
  
" Sir I'm getting a transmission from an A.I claiming to be the A.I of the Pillar Of Autumn. Should I respond." The man asked his commanding officer.  
  
" Open a Transmission toward her on my station." He responded  
  
" Yes sir. We have contact sir." The young man said  
  
" This the Europa Lunar Post Cortana. Before I can let you in I need proof of who you are. Send your identification number."  
  
" Roger that Europa lunar post sending now." Cortana answered  
  
A message appeared on the officers screen he opened it  
  
It read:  
  
A.I Cortana identification number: 134679UNSCCORT  
  
The Officer looked for a match on the A.I data base.  
  
The Screen read "Match Found"  
  
" Ok Cortana you are in fact who you say you are. How may I help?" The officer said.  
  
" Sir the Spartan Master Chief and I have captured a damaged Covenant Frigate and need to deliver the ship to UNSC hands. We need to enter UNSC controlled space with out you firing on us." Cortana explained.  
  
The officers jaw dropped.  
  
" Holy shit!"  
  
" Ok Cortana ill let you in once I have Approval from General Philips. So ill contact you once I have the response. Europa Lunar Post out." the officer said  
  
The transmission was closed.  
  
" Open me a line to General Philips immediately!" the officer ordered  
  
" Yes sir."  
  
//////////////////////////  
  
UNSC HQ General Philips office.  
  
The general was working on documents that needed to be reviewed. That's when his phone rang. He Answered it.  
  
" Yes Alice." He said to his secretary.  
  
" General sir I have a call for you from Europa. You I patch it in?" Alice said  
  
" Yes patch it in!" He answered   
  
The line changed.  
  
" This is General Philips what's wrong is it the Covenant!?" He asked  
  
" No sir but we are receiving a transmission From and A.I named Cortana claiming that the Master Chief and her have captured a damaged Covenant ship. They are asking for permission to enter. Should I let them through." The officer said  
  
This shocked the general to the core.  
  
" Son you listen to me good. You do what ever they want you to do! I want them here on Earth ASAP! Tell them that ill meet them personally on The Gemini!" He said.  
  
" Yes Sir!" the officer responded and hanged up  
  
" Alice tell Admiral Stanforth to meet me at the hangar. Make preparations for both of us to board the Gemini. Please make it fast." He asked his secretary.  
  
" Yes sir ill get moving." She said.  
  
//////////////////////////  
  
Frigate Mercy  
  
"Cortana you have permission to enter. Dock at the Gemini where General Philips well we awaited your arrival. Europa out." the transmission ended.  
  
" Well Chief I guess the welcome carpet has been set." Cortana  
  
" Lets just get there ok." John said  
  
" Ok Chief. ETA: twenty minutes till arrival." she said.  
  
//////////////////  
  
Pelican headed toward the Gemini  
  
" The Master Chief is alive?" Halsey asked  
  
" That's what appears doctor. We are going to meet up with him on the Gemini where you well be happy to see what he has brought for us." the general answered.  
  
" And what would that be general?" Stanforth asked  
  
" You will see." he said with a grin  
  
////////////////////////////  
  
The Frigate Mercy exited slip space. And began to direct it self toward the Mirage Docking bay. The Frigate slowly made it's way in to the bay and stopped. The Mirages secure locks lucked on to the ship.  
  
////////////////////////  
  
Inside the Mirage docking bay.  
  
The General, Stanforth, Halsey waited.   
  
" Holy shit!" Was all Stanforth could say.  
  
" Incredible!" Halsey said  
  
" What did I tell you." The General said.  
  
////////////////////////  
  
" Well Cortana are you ready to get off this purple ship?" John asked her  
  
" You bet. Yank me." She said  
  
John yanked Cortana and inserted her into his armor.  
  
" Now your suit seems small compared to the ship." She managed to say  
  
" Are you saying that my armor sucks." John said  
  
" If you want to put it that way yes it does." she said with a laughing   
  
John just laughed.  
  
He made the long walk to the hangar of the Frigate. Awaiting him there was a transport.  
  
He boarded it and it flew out. The Transport docked on one of the Pressure doors that separated the inside of the Mirage from the cold and airless space.   
  
The Doors opened. John walked in. The door behind him closed and the room depressurized. Then the next door opened.  
  
He walked out and saw the General and Admiral Stanforth. He walked toward them. And Saluted.  
  
" At Ease Chief." Stanforth sir.  
  
" Well general she's all yours." John said talking about the ship.  
  
To be continued… 


	12. The New Technology And It's Users

Halo: Mercy  
  
Ch: 12  
  
Title  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Author note: Well if you might of read the last chapter you might of seen the mistake that I did. All of the sudden the Gemini became the mirage. I would just like to make that correction it's still called the Gemini I just did not know what I was thinking about. Maybe the reason I did that was because I wrote this at 3 in the morning at that time I was kind of falling asleep. Any way sorry about the error lets hope I don't make another stupid error like that again.  
  
This Chapter in my opinion is crappy but ill go through the BS next chapter and start the action either next chapter or chapter 14.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Gemini Dock:  
  
" Master Chief and Cortana the human race owes you a big amount of gratitude. You just maybe saves our asses from extermination. With this technology and the new technology we have been able to create I'm sure that we can fight back the Covenant." General Philips said.  
  
Instead of Philips saluting he out stretched his arm and shook the John's hand. Johns senses told him to salute but he was able to stop him self.  
  
" Sir I do what I have to do." John said  
  
That's when John noticed Dr. Halsey.  
  
" Dr. Halsey your alive!?" John said  
  
" We both thought you had died on Reach." Cortana said through the armor.  
  
" You could say that John but lets just say that I have quite of few guardian angels." She said talking about the Spartans.  
  
" well enough of hellos I think we need to get started on working on our new baby there and see what wonderful things can come out of it.  
  
" Ill tell ONI to get to work on it immediately. If I'm correct Dr. Uematsu and his team have already began working. Master Chief I believe that you well want to get some rest. Ill expect a to come to my office tomorrow at 16 hundred hours to make your report. In the mean times if have asked a man to e4scort you back to earth where you well find something that you might be interested in. When you get there you are free to do as you like." Philips said  
  
" Yes sir." John said  
  
A Female PFC marine in full armor walked in saluted the general and said.  
  
" Master chief please follow me." John did as told.  
  
They walked toward a pelican and got on board. It took off and made it's way to UNSC HQ.  
  
On the way there Cortana noticed something about the PFC. She had a bright glow to her in fact on the way to the Pelican she noticed other marines had the same glow. She saw her rank and name PFC Samantha.   
  
" Chief have you noticed the strange glow the marines have?" Cortana asked.  
  
" I have, you want me to ask about it?" John said  
  
" Go for it." She answered back  
  
" Private what is that strange glow that's around you?" He asked.  
  
She looked at him weird and noticed that he was not just being a smart ass.  
  
" Well sir we have been able to reproduce Covenant shielding. Now all troops have a standard issue shield and ODST's have better than the standard. They are not as powerful as your sir but we can take more hits. If you ask me it's the best thing that has happened since I was issued my riffle." She said with a smile.  
  
" I guess that makes you happy now since you now have a better chance of survival. Just remember that your shield well give you protection but it wont make you invincible." John gave her some advice.  
  
" I understand. I know that my shield has a limit to it. But ill keep your advice if I ever encounter some Elite. Now our troops might be as equal as an elite." She said  
  
The rest of the ride no one said a word. Tell they got to the HQ and got off the pelican. They walked toward the transport. They went toward the ONI facility.  
  
The guarding ODST's let them through and they made there way toward the weapons range.  
  
///////////////////////////  
  
Weapons Range:  
  
"Well this our new rifle for short we call it the BR for battle rifle." Corporal Allan said holding up the new rifle.  
  
" They have increased the caliber round and slowed the firing rate to single shot and three round burst. It has a 2x scope for longer shots. The Special Forces model carries a grenade launcher. The rounds have a special coating that lower shields at a faster rate. We have experimented with it and it would take five rounds to take out and elites shield and one round to pierce it's armor. Each clip can hold forty rounds." He said explaining the specs.  
  
Chief Mendez walked toward them  
  
" You like the new rifles?" He asked  
  
" It well make it a lot easier to kill Elites sir. So in other words I think we well learn to like it." Adam said  
  
Allen picked another weapon   
  
" This is the SMG. It is fully automatic with a high firing rate. These do wonders on Jackals shields lets just say that a Jackals shield well no longer be a problem with this weapon."   
  
He picked up a grenade  
  
" This is the standard Frag grenade it just has a lot more of a kick to it. When this baby goes off there well be a lot of shrapnel in the air."  
  
This time he picked op huge weapon.  
  
" Well this big momma her is our new mini gun. This baby has the same firing rate of a Wart hog LAG. It well make Swiss cheese out of any thing."  
  
" That's pretty much it, there are some new modifications on other weapons but there just minor stuff for example the M6D now carries twenty rounds. Stuff not worth mentioning. You guys want to go for a test round?" He asked  
  
" Shit yeah we do!" Fred yelled out.  
  
They all grabbed a weapon and began testing them out.  
  
Ben Was firing a Mini gun when he noticed another Spartan coming over. He had Green armor on. His identification said John 117.   
  
The Mini gun dropped out of his hands and fell on Fred's foot.  
  
" What the fuck is wrong with you!" Fred yelled in pain.  
  
He noticed him saluting. Fred turned around to see what he was saluting.   
  
" Holy Fucking Shit! He is alive!"  
  
" What are you blabbering about Fred." Kelly said firing one of the SMG's.  
  
" Well look for your self." Fred said.  
  
All the original Spartans turned around and saw who was standing there. They all new who he was so they all saluted.  
  
John returned their salute. He broke the silence  
  
" How did you guys get out alive?" John asked shocked to see that they where alive.  
  
They stopped saluting.   
  
" Well short story short John. We failed our mission the Covenant won and they were ready to glass Reach we grabbed Dr. Halsey and hail tailed it our of there and got back to Earth and here we are." Fred said   
  
" What's your story John?" Kelly asked  
  
" Well same as you short story short. Destroyed the data at Reach. Re Boarded the Autumn. Cortana made the Covenant Armada follow us. We jumped into slip stream. We crashed landed on a alien Ring world called Halo. Covenant and us fought to find the Secrets of the ring world. Covenant let out a parasite species named flood out that take over organic bodies and mutate the host into a flood. I blew up the ring world taking out the entire Covenant Armada with it. We captured a Covenant frigate and now it's docked in UNSC hands where they are unlocking it's secrets." John said out of breath.  
  
" In other words a days work for a Spartan." Cortana said through the armor.  
  
Chief Mendez walked out of the Crowd.   
  
" John you never seem to stop amazing me." Chief said  
  
" Sir it's nice to see you." John said  
  
" Same here John."   
  
" Cortana and me well be reporting our report tomorrow at 16 hundred hours if then you can see my recording of what happened at halo. I just gave you the short answer. In reality I'm the only one left alive. Keyes, Linda, and the entire Autumn crew is dead." John said sadly.  
  
It hit the Spartans hard many good people are dead. The best sniper of the team is now dead a great loss to them.  
  
" Well can some one fill me out what's happened?" he asked  
  
" Well John only fifteen of your team remains the rest where killed. But you are now in charged of the new Spartans. Your team and you now command one hundred more Spartans." Mendez said.  
  
" The good thing is we have a lot of new weapons and technology. Plus we are going to receive new armor. According to Dr. Halsey the armors well be beyond our current armor. And thanks to you and Cortana we have time to build up our fleet once again. And with the ship you brought we might be able to improve our ships." Kelly explained.  
  
" It's true we did take out the armada but we don't know how much time we got before they show up again." John said  
  
" Well John how ever long we got I think that the Covenant are going to be shocked to find out how we have advanced." Fred said  
  
To be continued. 


	13. They Are Back

Halo: Mercy  
  
Ch:13  
  
Title: They Are Back  
  
/////////////////////////////////////  
  
Notes: I would like to give credit to Ensign Pettis for giving me a suggestion that gave me the intro for this chapter. This well be the chapter that makes a turning point of the story.  
  
I hope you enjoy it as much as I loved writing it.  
  
Now for your pleasure the next episode of Halo: Mercy  
  
//////////////////////////////////  
  
Chief of Staff Meting Room:  
  
John and Cortana were making there report of what happened. They explained all that happened on Halo and what the secret of Halo contained and how it ended killing all of the humans and Covenant on the surface. Cortana showed a video of one of the encounters with the flood. She also showed them what had happened to Captain Keyes. They were horrified when they saw the image of Keyes mutated body. They finished the Report and the Council let John go. Dr. Halsley followed him out.  
  
" John, Cortana can I talk to you?" She managed to say.  
  
" Of course mam." John said  
  
" It's a shame that Keyes is dead. He was a great man and a great Friend to me."  
  
" I understand mam. Captain Keyes one time gave me one piece of advise that at the point that he had given it to me I had no idea what he meant. He told me that there are other ways to victory that did not require any deaths. He told me that surrendering is and option but it's not and option for people like him and me. An enemy like the Covenant would not allow us to surrender and they would not stop tell the last one of us is gone he told me. Those words inspired me to continue. I knew if I failed then man kind was doomed. I can't fight the entire Covenant but I sure can make a difference." John said  
  
  
  
" John you have made more than a difference you might have had evened the sides. Your devotion for survival has paid us back greatly. Any way there is something that you did not know about Keyes. He was part of the people that began the Spartan program. He knew you even before the Reach and Halo incidents" Halsley said  
  
" What do you mean Dr." John said  
  
" Well Cortana has all the knowledge of the Spartan program and she can even tell you about the help Captain Keyes was to me. Any way do you remember the day that we first met and I gave you that coin?"   
  
" Yeah."  
  
John tell this day still has that coin. It was a quarter. The picture of the Eagle became the Spartan insignia.  
  
" Captain Keyes was there with me. He was with me through the entire procedure of investigating the candidates of the Spartan program. I needed some body that could keep his mouth shut and Keyes was the man for the job. At first he had no clue why I was visiting all these children. But one day he stumbled on to my data pad where he read my files. He was outrage he could not believe that I was doing something like that. He called me a heartless bitch." She managed to say.  
  
She took a breath.  
  
" Those words hit me hard. In side I knew what I did to you and the Spartans was wrong. But I had no other choice. In the end the Spartans where a necessity." She said  
  
She took another breath.  
  
" One day he requested for a transfer and I gave it to him. The day he left he said he was sorry for what he called me. He told me that he had a felling that you all would make a difference some day. That was the last time I talked to him since the beginning of your mission of boarding a Covenant ship. Any way John I just want to tell you sorry for all I have done to you and your team. Some times I do feel like I was monster for doing some thing like taking you from your family. I just hope that you might forgive me." She said  
  
" Mam there is no need for us to forgive you. You never did anything wrong. You did what you thought was right. And it all payed off." John said   
  
" Thank you John. This is the first time that I talk to any body about this. It feels good to let it out. Now I have some business to attend to. Ill see you later John." She said and walked away.  
  
" Cortana did you know all about this?" John asked her  
  
" Yeah I did." She said  
  
" Why did you not tell me?" He asked  
  
" I had no idea what you would say plus I made a promise to the Dr that I would never say a word about it to you or the rest of the Spartans." she said  
  
" Next time Cortana don't hold things like that away from me." He said   
  
" I understand." she said   
  
/////////////////////////////  
  
One and ½ years later  
  
The Covenant have not shown up. Man kind was beginning to recover. The UNSC has reached a higher level of technology that has never been achieved by man kind. There power has now surpassed the UNSC of the last time they fought the Covenant. The only problem is that there are few people. Half of the human population probobly even more had been killed by the Covenant. All of the weapons have been updated. New Warships are now up and running.   
  
The UNSC was able to build a total of two hundred ships. And with the original ships that remained it gave them two hundred and seventy five ships. The smallest of the ships was equal to power to a Covenant Cruiser while the human Cruiser and battle ships surpassed there power. All ships have shielding now. But they have improved shielding against plasma type weapons that the Covenant use. The More Plasma that hit's the ships shields the stronger the shields get. All of the ship's weapons are improved for destroying Covenant ships.  
  
If the Covenant ever return then they well have an extremely hard time to destroy man kind.   
  
/////////////////////////////////  
  
Location: Europa Lunar post  
  
The young man that at one time received the message of The Master Chief return was sitting on his work station working.  
  
Then he noticed something on his screen an anomaly of some kind began to form. It seemed to be a the of a ship out of Slip Space. At first there was only one but then dozens appeared eventually he counted four hundred.  
  
" Sir we have a problem." He said  
  
" What is it son" The Officer asked  
  
He walked toward his station and saw what he was talking about.  
  
" Well ill be fucking damned. There back!" He said  
  
" Sound all the alarms and inform every one!" The officer said  
  
" What it sir!?" The young man said  
  
" Those Covenant bastard are back." he answered  
  
This sent shills down the young mans spine but he got to work.  
  
//////////////////////  
  
Cruiser Leviathan:   
  
The Cruiser was highly modified now. And Admiral Stanforth was still in command of The UNSC forces.  
  
" Sir the Covenant are back!" His communications officer said  
  
" It seems that those bastards finally decided to come back." He said with a smile  
  
" This time we are not going to lose." He said  
  
" Tell all ships to get to there battle stations." He ordered   
  
" YES SIR."  
  
////////////////////  
  
Covenant Flag ship:  
  
The Commanding gold Elite was sitting in his chair.   
  
A grunt walked over to him.  
  
" Your great one sir. The Human infedills have noticed us and they are all getting into battle ready for battle. What are your orders?"  
  
" We need to take over that red planet that is close to there home planet. According to our reports that that's a major ship building facility and Weapons development. If we take it over we can use it to our benefit as an HQ. Send our Black ops to take it over. In the meantime get ready to engage the infidels this time we destroy them."  
  
" Yes your great one sir." The Grunt got to work.  
  
A lot of the Covenant technology had remained the same. They had lost there entire armada at Halo and it took them this long to recover their forces. They had no idea that man kind have technology that now rivals or surpasses their own. But they well learn it the hard way.  
  
The Next Chapter:  
  
The Covenant Losing? The ambush on the red planet. 


	14. The Covenant Losing? The ambush on the r...

Halo: Mercy  
  
Ch: 14  
  
Title: The Covenant Losing? The ambush on the red planet.   
  
///////////////////////  
  
Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Review once you are done.  
  
///////////////////////  
  
Cruiser Leviathan:  
  
" Sir the Covenant are beginning to approach us They well be at firing range in two minutes. They seem to of deployed drop ships toward Mars." The communications officer said  
  
" How many son?" Stanforth asked   
  
" I'm reading one thousand. Well the forces on Mars be enough to prevent it's invasion?" The officer said  
  
" The Covenant well have hell on Mars. There are some surprises there that await them." He said with a smile   
  
"Once they come to firing range tell half the ships to fire one MAC salvo to test them out. Including the Super MAC cannons. I want the other half to stay around Earth and protect it. If we are destroyed I want them to fire there Nukes and to begin firing there main weapons." Stanforth said  
  
" Yes sir sending orders now." He said  
  
The Covenant ships began to approach Earth.   
  
/////////////////////////  
  
Covenant Flag ship  
  
" Your great one the armada well be in firing range shortly. The Drop ships have been launched on to the red planet sir and are beginning there mission." The grunt said  
  
" Good, soon the humans well be gone and the universe well be purified from there kind. Order all ships to fire once we are at range. I want them all destroyed on the first salvo." The commanding elite said with an evil grin.  
  
The Covenant ships arrived to there firing range. The ships weapons charged so they could fire. But before they fired the UNSC struck first. A total of two hundred MAC cannons struck the Covenant seventy of those where the Super MAC cannons which Destroyed there targets on there fist shot.   
  
" Your great one we have received heavy damage! We have lost one hundred and twenty ships on that first attack alone!" The grunt said starting to panic.  
  
" What how is that possible how did they do that!? Order all ships to fire!" He said  
  
The remaining two hundred and eighty ships fired there plasma weapons.  
  
The plasma began to approach the UNSC Fleet.  
  
By experience the commander new that it would take just one shot to destroy one of there ships.   
  
The plasma got closer to the ships.  
  
/////////////////////  
  
Leviathan:  
  
" Sir the plasma well impact in five seconds any coordinate changes?" The pilot of the ships asked  
  
" No son it's time for the Covenant to see our new shields." He said.  
  
//////////////////////////  
  
Back at the Flag ship:  
  
The Plasma impacted the ships but it did not even penetrate. The plasma was stopped by shields.  
  
" How is this possible! Since when did the Humans develop shields!? Recharge and fire again!" He said  
  
" Your great one I'm getting reading that the shields that they contain got stronger once the plasma hit. Are you sure you want to fire again?" A red Elite informed his commander.  
  
This made the Commander furious. He took out his personal Plasma rifle and fired the Red Elite dead.  
  
" Never argue against my orders!" He said to the dead Elites corpse.  
  
" Sir another Human salvo has been fired. Impact in ten seconds. One round has targeted us. We are to close to other ships dodge it!" The grunt officer said  
  
" Brace for impact!"   
  
The round that hit was a Super MAC round. The round hit the flag ship destroying it's shields.  
  
" Damage report!" The commander said  
  
" Sir the round penetrated and damaged decks one through ten our shields are totally down. We lost one hundred more ships sir!" a blue elite said  
  
The commanding elite thought to him self of how it was possible. The Covenant where actually losing a major battle. We have the numbers and we are losing.  
  
" Fire again!"  
  
The ships fired there plasma once again. This time twenty five UNSC frigates were destroyed. Those ships had the same shields as the Covenant only the larger ships where equipped with the new shields.  
  
" we have destroyed twenty of there Frigate class ships there major ships do not seem to be damaged and there shields are still running." the grunt informed   
  
" How is that possible!?"   
  
" We wont last another round from there Super MAC's and we have been targeted once again." the grunt officer said  
  
Another salvo was fired. That's when a cruiser got in front of the flag ship. Taking the hit for the flag ship and was destroyed.  
  
A transmission from the Covenant cruiser was sent before it blew up saying " For the Gods." it read.  
  
" Sir the explosion has take out our weapons! What shall we do!?" an Elite said  
  
" Abandon ship. All soldiers board drop ships and land on the Red planet. I will stay here and go down with my ship. For our honor I will die for the forgiveness from our Gods. Hopefully it well be enough for them and allow them to forgive us." The commander said.  
  
" Order all the remaining ships to fire one more time and tell them to abandon there ship. All of you do the same. We . And get off before they fire again." He ordered.  
  
They did as told . Soon enough the last round hit the flag ship destroying it. But most of it's crew abandoned the ship. And began to descend on to Mars.  
  
///////////////////  
  
The Covenant Black OPS:  
  
They where five strong and had direct orders to take over the Main complex and use it as an HQ. All communications from there ships where cut off. They had no idea what was happening. They saw explosions in the sky but they thought the explosion belonged to the humans ships being destroyed.  
  
They split into two groups each two and a half thousand strong. The first group would attack the complex dead on and the second group would flank the main complex. Giving back up.  
  
In command of the second group was Vashna a golden elite. Vashna ordered his group to move out. They had some armor support including wraiths and ghosts.   
  
They traveled to there destination.   
  
That's when the heard the familiar sound. The sound of a wart hogs was heard. Five wart hogs appeared jumping from a near cliff guns blazing. The hogs landed on some elites and began to change course. The Covenant followed the Hogs chasing it into some cliffs . The cliff where one hundred feet tall. Five thousand Covenant followed five measly Hogs. The hogs stopped at a dead end. Five hunter fired at them blowing them up. Vashna checked the Hogs leftovers and found no bodies but he found transmitters that seemed to control the hogs by remote control.  
  
Then it hit him.  
  
" It's and Ambush!" He yelled out.  
  
On top of the cliffs fell grenades. Hundreds of grenades hit the floor. The grenades went off killing one thousand of the covenant. A lot died since they where all in a tight space.   
  
Then the camouflage of the attackers where turned off and Fifty Spartans stood on the cliffs weapons locked and loaded. Then two hundred ODST's turned there camouflage off and appeared next to the Spartans. They where all carrying heavy weapons from the new mini guns to rocket launcher and grenade launchers. They all began to fire.   
  
There were bullets and plasma every where the Covenant could not find a place to return fire. Some where able to take out some ODST's. They noticed that now even they where carrying shields.   
  
In a total of five minutes two and a half thousand black op Covenant laid dead below. The UNSC suffered fifty casualties none Spartans.   
  
The perfect ambush.  
  
" Cortana good work driving those Hogs. You led them right into our trap." Said John  
  
John and the other Spartans where wearing there new armors that hade been made. The new armors made them even more powerful than what they where a year ago.  
  
  
  
The Master Chief was in charged of the ambush while Zero was in command of defending the ship yard complex. John opened a transmission toward Zero.  
  
" This is the Master Chief. Zero all covenant in my area are dead. The ambush was a success Whats is your situation?"  
  
" John the Covenant have began attacking we are holding them off. Get over here I don't think you want to miss the fun." Zero said.  
  
" Understood we will flank their asses. Just leave enough for us to have fun with." John said with a smile.  
  
" You heard the chief people lets get mobile." Cortana said to all of the ODST's and Spartans.  
  
To be continued… 


	15. Clean Up Duty

Halo: Mercy  
  
Ch:14  
  
Title:  
  
//////////////////////////  
  
////////////////////////  
  
History of Mars: Mars had been populated two hundred years ago and slowly humans where able to create an atmosphere for it. It took many years but finally thanks to the hard work of many Mars was now capable of holding life. The planet still had the red to it. Mars was considered to be just a huge red sand dessert with oxygen on it. The UNSC found that Mars was the perfect place to make Ore. With it's huge supply of Ore it was the perfect place for a Ship Yard. It eventually turned into the UNSC main Ship Yard. If it fell then production of new ships would decrease dramatically. Mars was responsible for 60% of the UNSC ship production and 30% of materials for weapons.  
  
/////////////////////////////////  
  
The Black Op Covenants approached the complex with thirst for blood. They had no idea what happened to there second group that now all laid dead on one of Mars many cannons. They arrived in to position. The orders where given for the Wraiths to begin firing. The wraiths charged there weapons and huge plasma salvos where launched on to the complex.  
  
/////////////////////////////  
  
Ship yard:  
  
The ship yard was built like a fortress . It had huge walls to prevent entrance and only one main entrance. It had guard towers positioned two hundred Ft apart. On one of the towers was Rachel. She was looking through her sniper rifle. She located the wraiths and saw the plasma salvo coming there way.   
  
" Zero we have incoming wraith fire from the north. I recommend taking cover." She said through the com  
  
" Roger Rachel. I want the coordinates of the wraiths so the scorpion tanks and the artillery can get into position and begin to fire."  
  
" Understood Zero calculating coordinates. The coordinates are 123 degrees N by 200 degrees E."  
  
" Roger Rachel."  
  
Zero was standing on the arches that connected the towers. He noticed that the plasma salvos missed the complex and just hit it's walls. The first shots where just a test shots next salvo would not miss. He went down a latter and joined the ODST's and marines that where six hundred strong. They stood right out the main entrance which was big enough to fit scorpion tanks a hogs to go in and out.. They where on alert standing behind the barricades that they created. With him where forty five Spartans the other twenty where on the guard towers armed with sniper rifles. The other fifty Spartans where with the Master chief completing their mission.  
  
He gave the orders to the artillery guns to begin firing.  
  
They did as told. The guns fired 120 millimeter salvos that could hit targets miles away.  
  
" Snipers chose your targets and begin firing." he ordered  
  
They began firing. When they picked their targets.  
  
The first salvo of the artillery guns where a direct hit taking out half the wraiths on the fist barrage. The remaining wraiths opened fire once again then after firing they moved to take cover from the artillery guns.  
  
The covenant began firing on to Zeros position. Plasma rounds just flew by them. The Marines and Spartans began firing.   
  
Zero aimed for the elites and hunters. He armed a grenade on his battle rifle and shot it off destroying a ghost in the process. He armed another one and fired onto a hunter and some brutes. It killed the brutes but left the hunter only with minor damage. He armed another grenade and fired, this time killing it and launching the body into the air making the body fall on top of some grunts.   
  
His shields took damage but the shield display did not even change or show that his shields where being hit.   
  
The new Spartan armor was proving to be extremely resilient. The ODST's where not as lucky they could take a lot of damage but there shields could not last if it was being fired upon constantly with out a chance to let it recharge.   
  
A plasma grenade landed a few feet away from Zero. He tried to jump out of the way but it was to late, it went off. The explosion pushed him in to the ground face first. It took away a quarter of Zero's shield. . That just proved to Zero how powerful his new armor was. The marine next to him was not so lucky. His shield took most of the damage but he was hurt considerably. A medic came over and began to pull him out of the battle to treat him. If it weren't for the marines shield he would have been dead. He got back up and began firing again. Another marine took the hurt marines place and began firing.  
  
" Ok, I want the tanks to move out." Zero ordered to the Scorpion tanks.  
  
Four tanks powered up and moved out with five Wart hogs following. He noticed that one of the hogs had a rocket launcher on it but it had no one to use it. Zero walked up to the driver.  
  
" Need a gunner marine?" Zero asked  
  
" I would appreciate the help sir." The marine responded.  
  
" Well what are we waiting for?" Zero said hopping on to the gunner post that contained the rocket launcher he pulled the safety off and locked and loaded it.  
  
" Lets show no mercy!" He said  
  
" Yes sir!" Both the passenger and driver shouted.  
  
The wart hog fired up and accelerated following the scorpions. The scorpions stopped on to of a hill that gave them the height advantage and began firing.   
  
" Ok marines how do you feel about making some road kill?" Zero asked  
  
" But sir I just gave my hog a spit shine I don't want to ruin my hard work." The driver said kidding.  
  
" Well if it gets dirty marine ill personally help you clean it once it's all over. Let move out." Zero said   
  
He ordered the other hogs to do the same.  
  
Three of the hogs where armed with the LAG guns and two including his had the rocket launchers.  
  
" YE HA! We are going get ourselves some road kill! Tell the cooks that we are having Grunt stew!" A marine yelled out on one of the other hogs. Trying to sound all cowboy like.  
  
" The one with the least kills ends up washing the hogs!" the driver in Zero's hog said.  
  
They flanked the Covenant and opened fire.   
  
Zero aimed toward a group of hunters. He shot them twice and killed them.   
  
The driver hit a ghost sending it into the air. Zero aimed for it and fired on it while it was in the air killing the driver and destroying the ghost.  
  
" Nice Shot sir!" The passenger said firing his SMG's  
  
" Nice Driving marine!" He answered back  
  
Zero saw a golden elite ahead.   
  
" Driver pass by the elite I want to give him a surprise." Zero said.  
  
" Yes sir!" The driver responded.  
  
The hog ran over grunts and jackals with ease as it got closer to the Elite.  
  
Zero took out his plasma sword and activated it. With one hand he held on to the rocket launcher. He extended out his arm with the energy sword.  
  
The Golden elite saw Zero with the sword at the last second. Before he knew it the Elite was headless.   
  
Zero use the moving Hogs momentum to chop off the Golden Elites head with his sword.  
  
He grabbed on to the rocket launcher once again and began firing it leaving total chaos behind them.   
  
He saw one of the other hogs pass by them. But then it was launched into the air when a Wraith plasma shot hit it. It launched the marines into the air if not killing them or severely hurting them.   
  
" Driver lets take out that wraith."  
  
" Understood sir."  
  
The hog zig zagged trying to avoid the wraiths bombardments.   
  
They got closer and Zero began firing at it. It took four shots to destroy the wraith and leave it in dismay.  
  
Then Zero noticed a wraith salvo ready to hit them.  
  
" Abandon the vehicle!" Zero yelled out.  
  
The Marines jumped out. Zero was last one but the Plasma hit the hog and him sending him flying ten feet. He landed hard on the ground.   
  
The marines ran toward him.  
  
" Sir are you all right!?" the driver said.  
  
Zero got up and noticed that half his shield was gone. He let it recharge  
  
" I'm ok. Just seeing stars." He said  
  
Then plasma gun fire flied by them.   
  
" Find some cover! Ill cover you!" Zero said  
  
" Yes sir!" They both said.  
  
The ran toward a boulder   
  
Zero took out his rifle and began firing on to the Covenant. While slowly moving back words toward the marines. Then he saw a brute that began running toward him ready to attack. All of the sudden his rifle went Click he pressed the trigger again and it maid Click again.   
  
" Fuck!. I'm out of ammo!" He yelled out. He had no time to reload.  
  
The Brute came close enough for striking distance. He took a swing at Zero with his bladed weapon. Zero dodged right avoiding it's attack. He round housed the Brute on the back with his left leg. Making it scream out in pain. He right side kicked it in the side of it's ribs. He heard it's ribs crack. He grabbed his rifle and swung at it's head like if it was a base ball bat. The Brute dropped to the ground.  
  
Zero dropped his rifle and grabbed his shot gun and fired once on to the brute making sure it was dead.  
  
Before he knew it an Elite slammed his weapon onto Zero's back .   
  
" God damn!." He scream out.  
  
He backed kicked his attacker killing it's shields on the first attack. He struck the Elite in the head with a back fist as he turned around to attack it. And he fired his shot gun on to its chest killing it.  
  
Zero was starting to get over whelmed. He took out his sword trying to hold his attacker back. He sliced the air with his sword with precession, killing anything it had contact with. After killing a dozen or so Elites and brutes with his sword.  
  
Five Black op elites appeared. All five activated there own plasma swords.  
  
" Fuck!" He managed to say  
  
They stood twenty feet way from him.  
  
Then he heard the whistle of a rocket go passed him impacting the ground around the Elite's killing them.  
  
Zero turned around and saw Adam with the smoking barrel of a rocket launcher on his shoulder.   
  
" The Calvary has arrived!" Adam said through his com.  
  
" It's about fucking time John!" Zero said toward him.  
  
" I think we arrived on time. One more second and those Elites would have sliced and diced you Zero." Cortana said laughing  
  
" Funny Cortana you cant kill me that easily." Zero said with a smile.  
  
" Lets get moving we have mop up duty here." John said.  
  
Zero joined the Master Chief and his team of Spartans with one hundred ODST's backing them up.  
  
Soon enough all the Covenant laid dead on the ground with vehicles and bodies all over the place.  
  
The UNSC had taken a total of two hundred wounded and one hundred dead.  
  
Inside the complex where the Spartans talking to each other and other marines.  
  
" Well I guess we won this engagement." Cortana said  
  
" We are finally able to kick Covenant ass on both land and space." Kelly said.  
  
" Soon enough I think we well be on their door step and they well know what we felt." the marine that drove Zero's wart hog said.  
  
" Well I don't know about you but I'm not cleaning up all that shit." Fred said looking at all the Covenant bodies out side of the complex on the ground. It was filled with body parts and purple and orange blood all over the ground.  
  
" Any volunteers?" John said  
  
To be continued… 


	16. Mining Work!

Halo: Mercy  
  
Ch:16  
  
Title: Mining Work!  
  
////////////////////////  
  
Note: Well as you noticed I'm not posting that frequently. You can thank school for that. Any way sorry for the delay. Lets get some more reviews and suggestions from people.  
  
Please I promise the more reviews the better the idea I will have to improve the story.  
  
Any way here is the next chapter.  
  
//////////////////////  
  
For the fist time the UNSC had a taste of a major victory. Never had they ever been able to crush the Covenant as badly as they had done in their last battle. A total of ninety five UNSC ships where lost or damaged. All the ships that where lost where either out dated or of small size. While a total of three thousand men and women lost there lives. While the Covenant lost four hundred ships. Knowing that it's just an estimate the Covenant lost twenty thousand. It was a crushing defeat for the Covenant. For the fist time in the Covenant and Human war the Covenant showed fear.   
  
Many Covenant drop ships where spotted landing on Mars. Most likely the Covenant that had escaped from their ships destruction. Little by little they where being hunted down by what they feared most. The only soldiers that over came any thing that they where able to through at them. The Spartans and ODST's where in charged of finding the Covenant that are hiding on Mars.   
  
They had orders to capture surrendering Covenant and not to neutralize them. Many minor Covenant surrendered for example grunts and jackals but Elites where a rarity, higher ranking Elites would never give up. Their pride and honor would never allow that to happen. Hunters could never be captured they would fight to the death. While Brutes where to stupid to only follow orders.  
  
///////////////////////////  
  
Pelican Drop ship:  
  
" John where are we headed to?" Kelly asked  
  
" We received information from many of the surrendered Covenant that some Covenant where able to build a base of operations in sector G in the Northern areas of Mars. Cortana was able to confirm this info by Satellite surveillance. They have built there base deep in one of the Mining facilities. We have orders to search and destroy." John briefed his team.  
  
Ten Spartans where ordered for this mission. With thirty ODST's for back up.  
  
" The area we are going to land on is Hot. We are to clear and neutralize the LZ so our back up can land safely. Our back up well consist of thirty ODST's." Cortana said through the Chiefs armor.  
  
" What is our second option?" Zero asked  
  
" We have two options once we have cleared the mine the best we can. One we can order an orbital bombardment on to the mining facility. But we have been given orders if we need to, that we activate a HAVOC nuclear War Head." John said.  
  
" What about teams?" Fred asked.  
  
" We well be in our usual teams Fred. My team is Blue. Zero you are charged of Red team. You get first pick of team mates Zero. Take who you think well be necessary." He said.  
  
" Ben, Adam, Allen, and Kim your with me." Zero said  
  
The four nodded.  
  
" Then Kelly, Rachel, Fred, and Greg you are with me."  
  
" Roger." all four said.  
  
" OK! People hang on tight we well be at the LZ in two minutes! Get ready!" The Pelican pilot said.  
  
" You heard him Spartans we are going to kick some Covenant ass!" Fred yelled out  
  
" Get your weapons ready!" John said.  
  
The Pelican approached the LZ that was just out side the Mine. It was Night out side so the pilot activated the night vision. He pressed a switch that activated a temporary shield. It could only last for a short time since it drained power from the pelican. But it provided a defensive mechanism while it dropped it's cargo. The pilot targeted the LZ and saw Covenant in it's area. He pressed another switched that made it's Hellfire Missile activate. He pressed a trigger and six missiles where launched.  
  
The missiles hit the entry way of the mine killing a dozen covenant. While the Pelican open fired with its guns making the remaining Covenant take cover.   
  
The Pelican slowed down and began to land. The Back doors opened . Red team was out first while blue team provided cover.  
  
John took aim at a pack of grunts that where trying to fire back at them a few rounds and they where down.   
  
Ben opened fire with his mini gun on a boulder to keep them at bay.  
  
Zero activated his active camouflage and moved toward the boulder. He got into position where two elites one red and the other blue and three jackals tried to find cover from Bens mini gun. Zero activated two Frag Grenades and launched them at the Covenant that hid behind the boulder. The Grenades went off killing the Elites and destroying the jackals shields. Three well placed shots by Kellies Battle rifle took the out.  
  
  
  
The Remaining Covenant retreated inside the complex. Rachel was taking out major targets as they ran in. She managed to take out two Elites while they ran back into the mine.  
  
" Should we follow them John?" Adam asked  
  
" Negative guard the LZ and wait for out back up." He said  
  
" Cortana tell our back up that the LZ is cleared."  
  
Cortana opened a transmission toward the incoming drop ships.  
  
  
  
" Chief Mendez we have cleared the LZ. We are ready for your drop off." She said   
  
" Understood Cortana. We well be at the LZ ETA two minutes." Chief Mendez responded.   
  
" Roger."  
  
" Rachel keep in eye on the mine entrance I don't want any surprises." John ordered  
  
" Roger." Rachel responded.  
  
She turned to keep a look out.  
  
Two minutes later Three Pelican appeared in the distance and approached the LZ. The Pelicans landed letting out The ODST's.  
  
" OK, LADIES LISTEN UP!" yelled out a sergeant   
  
The ODST's stood at attention.  
  
" Listen to what I have to say you pansy ass, mother fuckers! While in that mine I don't want you people to do anything stupid! That goes to any of you green horns who decided to join my beloved out fit. If I don't give you orders you well do what the Spartans tell you to do.! If they tell you to light yourselves on fire then what the fuck are you going to do!?  
  
" We well light our selves on fire, SIR!" The ODST's said  
  
" Now that's my good bunch of bitches! Now lock and load! There all your Master Chief sir." The Sergeant said.  
  
John began briefing them  
  
" While in the mine travel in groups of three traveling at least twenty feet from each group I don't want every one together. You well be easy targets from hunters or grenades that way. My team well go in first followed by all of you. Try to find cover if we are fired up on. Lets move out!" John said.  
  
Red team moved In to the mine first with Blue backing them up. The mine tunnels where big enough for vehicles to go in and out.  
  
"Zero, Kelly activate your active camouflages and scout ahead, warn us of any Covenant." John said  
  
The agnolidged.  
  
Kelly and Zero disappeared and ran ahead.  
  
Zero and Kelly traveled 200 meters when the arrived to a barrier. Four Hunters and five Brutes stood there alert. Protecting a blast door.  
  
Kelly informed the Rest while Zero stayed put.  
  
" Ok, Any one with heavy weapons come with me."   
  
Ben and Adam joined John and five ODST's walked forward armed with rocket launchers.   
  
" Follow me."  
  
They walked toward Zeros position. He was impossible to see since his camouflage was still active but his neural implants told John of his position.  
  
Zero saw them approach and stopped to find hiding spots. John Signaled toward him to approach him.  
  
He gave the Spartans and ODST's to shoot their rockets.  
  
They moved out of there hiding spots and fired toward the hunters. Seven rockets hit the hunters killing them. Wounding the five brutes.   
  
John and Zero took out there battle rifles and began slowly approaching the barrier firing. John loaded a grenade in his grenade launcher firing it. Killing two brutes. By that time Adam fired another Rocket toward the Remaining brutes killing two and leaving one more.   
  
Zero got his shot gun out and jumped the barrier un loading four close range shells into the last Brute killing it.  
  
" Area secure. The rest of you approach our location." John ordered to the ones that stayed back.  
  
When they got arrived the marines checked the area out.  
  
One marine stopped on one of the hunters corpses.   
  
" Hey you guys really fucked this guy up." He said.   
  
He was obviously a green horn. He began t kick the body with out stopping.  
  
" Chief we cant open this door. It can only be opened by the inside. I suggest we blow it up." Ben said  
  
" Roger. Do what you do best." John answered  
  
Ben took out some C-12 and began to wire it.  
  
In the meantime the green horn continued kicking the hunter.  
  
" Son you really starting to piss the shit out of me." The sergeant said.  
  
" Hey you don't know it might still be alive green horn." A ODST's said joking around  
  
He stopped kicking the hunter and turned to look at the one who made that joke.  
  
" Very funny asshole its fucking dead." the marine said  
  
To prove it he gave it one huge kick.   
  
He turned around to give the ODST that made the joke the finger.  
  
Then all of the sudden the spikes behind the hunter shot out. The spikes shot out hard enough to take out the marine's shield and pierce his body. The Hunter got back up and with it's shield gave a huge swing at the dying marine sending him flying fifteen feet killing him.  
  
The Veteran ODST's reacted immediately and began firing on to the hunter finally taking it down for good.  
  
The ODST's where speechless. Some actually made fun of the green horns mistake that killed him.  
  
///////////////////////////  
  
On the other side of the Blast doors:  
  
The mane mine section was beyond that door . The remaining Covenant made a barricade to at least give them a fighting chance.   
  
They where the last remaining Covenant on Mars. Their numbers where just seventy five. Most of them where just crew from the ships which had little fighting experience.   
  
They knew they where going to die once the doors open but they would not die with out taking out some humans with them.  
  
//////////////////////////  
  
Back with the Spartans:  
  
" John it's ready to blow." Ben said  
  
" Lock and load people." The sergeant said.  
  
" Blow it" John gave the order.  
  
Ben pressed the trigger. The door was blown to pieces. A lot of smoke and dirt floated in the air.  
  
Then five stupid marines yelled out  
  
" Lets get them people!" They yelled  
  
They ran toward the door.  
  
" Wait the fuck up! The debris need to clear." The sergeant said.  
  
But it was to late. The five of them entered the room only to be overwhelmed by plasma fire. Taking out their shields and killing them.  
  
To be continued… 


	17. The New Objective

Halo: Mercy  
  
Ch:17  
  
Title: The New Objective  
  
///////////////////////////////////////  
  
Note: Well people I've enjoyed reading all of you comments through the reviews. I'm kind of running out of ideas. I have not seen a new review in two chapters three with this one. I need ideas of how to improve. I would appreciate some suggestions of how you would like this story to change .  
  
Any way here is the next chapter.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////  
  
" Listen up people. The Spartans and me are going in. Where going to set off smoke grenades to give us some advantage and confusing the Covenant. Once the Smoke Starts we well go in with infra red. Any one who has any power for their Camouflage go in with it activated. We well take out enough Covenant and find a place to give us some cover. Once we find cover you Marines well come in. We well cover you." John said  
  
" Lets move Spartans. Stay alert marines we well call you when we find some cover" John said  
  
" We well be ready sir." The Sergeant said.  
  
John nodded toward Ben and Adam who carried smoke grenades. They activated the grenades and through them toward. They blew up letting out smoke. They activated their infra red and some activated their Camouflage two of them where Zero and Kelly. The Infra red aloud them to see body heat. They all moved out weapons ready.  
  
They passed the door way and immediately John detected Covenant bodies. The blast that had taken out the door killed out an Elite and three grunts which now laid on the floor. He spotted the five dead marines on ODST's on the ground. They where burned by the plasma.   
  
" Pick targets and begin firing." John said  
  
As soon as John said that gun fire started to come out of the smoke. The Covenant could not see the marines that began firing. They believed that they where marines but they had no idea that they where Spartans.  
  
" Were all going to die!" One grunt said. Once he finished saying that he was hit in the head by Kelly with her battle rifle invisible.  
  
The Spartans moved forward toward some crates that the covenant where using for cover.   
  
" Kelly, and Zero move toward the sides of the crates and take out the Covenant behind them. We well use those crates for cover.  
  
Zero took the right and Kelly the left. The got behind the crates and noticed three blue Elites and six grunts. Hiding trying to take cover from the gun fire.   
  
Zero and Kelly both rolled grenades toward the. They went off killing the three elites and two grunts.  
  
" Holy shit! It's one of them. I'm to young to die!" A grunt yelled out when he fired toward a moving transparent blur which when the plasma hit it showed the figure of Kelly's armor.   
  
Zero and Kelly fired two round each killing the methane suckers called grunts.   
  
As soon as the gun fire killed the grunts. The Rest Of the Covenant detected Zero and Kelly and began firing at them. Some plasma hit them. A plasma grenade landed next to them. They both climbed on the crates fast and jumped off them like super man to avoid the blast. They hit the ground and the grenade went off.   
  
By that time the rest of the Spartans already took cover behind the crates. Firing back toward the Covenant. Zero and Kelly both got back up letting their shields recharge. They took cover behind the crates.  
  
" Ok Marines move in! We have secured some cover!" John said  
  
" Roger that sir." The Sergeant said  
  
As soon as the ODST's began approaching the Spartans they got up from the position and began firing a constant wave of bullets to prevent the Covenant from firing on the approaching marines. They got to there position. The Spartans ducked down to reload. While reloading the Marines got up and began firing at the Covenant. They did that for some time Spartans fired and ODST's reloaded, when Spartans reloaded the ODST's fired.   
  
Three ODST's laid wounded on the ground while a medic attended them, Their where only twenty five Covenant left and they where centralized in one point. Behind there own crates that where now full of bullet holes and Covenant bodies that where stacking up.  
  
" Every one through a grenade toward there positions." John ordered  
  
Thirty grenades where thorough but half landed perfectly behind the Covenant crates. They all blew up killing Covenant. The Grenades made a chain reaction with the plasma grenades making them blow as well. Covenant bodies where flying in the air. One grunt even landed on top of a ODST.  
  
All the Covenant where killed. Covenant bodies laid all over the ground.  
  
" Cortana call in the pelicans to pick us up. And tell the ships to begin orbital bombardment in ten minutes." John said  
  
"Roger Chief." Cortana said.  
  
" Mission is a success. Lets get out of here." John said  
  
" You heard the Chief you bunch of low life mother fuckers! Grab our dead and lets got to top side." The Sergeant ordered out loud.  
  
" yes sir!" The ODST's said.  
  
They grabbed their dead and they climbed toward the extraction zone. In total six ODST's died. And three wounded.   
  
The pelicans arrived and the loaded the wounded and the dead. They all got on.  
  
" Not bad . We took out over a hundred Covenant and we only had minor casualties." John said to Cortana as he boarded the a pelican.  
  
" Most of those casualties where people who had little combat experience chief. They did stupid things and for their mistakes they paid with their lives." Cortana added  
  
" I have a feeling that soon we well be doing the same to the Covenant." John said.  
  
The pelican flew back to the HQ. The Last John heard was the blast of the orbital bombing just ignoring it. He fell asleep.  
  
//////////////////////////  
  
Mars UNSC HQ:  
  
" Chief wake up." Cortana said  
  
Slowly John returned to reality.   
  
" What is it Cortana?" John said  
  
" We have landed." Cortana said  
  
" Why did you let me fall asleep?" John asked  
  
" I thought you needed some rest." Cortana said.  
  
" Any way I have received orders that you the original Spartans have been called to talk to General Philips. They want you their and the rest ASAP in the meeting hall."  
  
" Fine ill inform them." John said  
  
John walked looking for the Spartans he told the all sixteen including him of the original batch of Spartans to go to the meeting hall.   
  
They all began their way toward the meeting room. The Mars UNSC HQ was a lot smaller than New York's but it was big enough that it required long walks to get to places.  
  
On the way to the meeting room. They passed a prisoner holding area. Their where four guards in the door to protect the room. Mostly Elites and some Jackals where held prisoner but the grunts have actually shown out to be quite use full. In trade for three meals a day and methane they do chores for the UNSC. Of course some are reluctant. John thought to him self that in reality grunts where always treated like shit with the Covenant they have always been forced to be cannon fodder. And the way he has seen the grunts they seem to like working better than being killed by the thousands. Of course the reluctant ones are kept in the prison. Even if the grunts do help there is never a guard to far away to make sure they don't do any thing stupid.  
  
They arrived to their destination.   
  
The Guards immediately let them in.  
  
The Meeting room was smaller than the New York one.  
  
The walked in.  
  
" Welcome Spartans would you like to have seat." General Philips said  
  
" Thank you sir but we rather stand." John said.  
  
On the Meeting table he saw General Philips, Admiral Stanforth, Chief Mendez, and Dr. Halsley.  
  
" I understand Chief. Any way we would like to start off this meeting to congratulate you all for your fine work. You have been able to wipe out all resistance. Now today we brought you to brief you of what is the next step. As you all know we have lost countless planets against the Covenant. With help of the captured Grunts and the few Jackals that have decided to help around we have information that tells us that some of the planets that we thought where glassed are actually in tact and the Covenant are using them for their own use. Our task is to take back those planets from the Covenant." General Philips said  
  
" What planets might that be sir?" John asked.  
  
" Well Chief one of the Planets is our main goal. It seems that The Covenant decided not to destroy Reach. Instead they are using it for their own use. They seem to think that it would make a good place to put a base that allows easy reach to Earth where ships and soldiers can be provided, re-supplied and repaired. This our main objective. We are going to take back what the Covenant have taken away from us. You well all board the new Battle Ship Ragnarok piloted by Captain: Luna where you well all begin the ground campaign to take back Reach. To help you out Dr. Halsley has something for you." General Philips said giving the floor to Halsley.  
  
" Well Spartans I want to get to the point. All sixteen of you have been wearing the new armor. As you have noticed they have made you even more powerful than you where. But those are the normal armors that all the new Spartans are wearing as well. I have created new armors for all sixteen of you that is centralized to improve each one of your skills. In other words they are custom made just for each one of you. The armors are the same basic design of the Armors you are wearing now but your custom made armors have been improved even more. Some of you well be receiving A.I's which are smart A.I's like Cortana. We have only have six so I'm sorry that not all of you well have them. So I will the decisions to the A.I's of who they want to work with." She said.  
  
" One Question Dr. Halsley?" Fred asked.  
  
" What is it Fred."   
  
" Well Dr. It all sounds impressive and all but I think I speak for the majority of all of us. When do we get to try the new armors out!?" Fred said  
  
" Well Fred to answer your question. You get to try them out now we just need to make some changes to all of your Neural implants so you can operate the new armor. So please follow me." She said getting off her he seat and walked out of the room.   
  
The Spartans followed.  
  
To be continued… 


	18. Feet First Into Hell!

Halo: Mercy Ch: 18 Title: Feet First Into Hell! ////////////////////////////////  
  
I would like to say sorry for not updating for quite some time. I had a little problems finding out what I should write next on the story. I consulted some people about suggestions and each one of them was help full I would like to thank Ensign Pettis for helping me get through my small writers block. Ill write the Return to Reach section and then ill see where the story goes from there. Ill leave the direction of the story up to all the people who read this story since I would not be writing, if it where not for all of you.  
  
Once Im finished with this section ill be updating all the chapters with spelling and grammar corrections since I finally have my Word up and running. It gets a little confusing when I've been writing with stupid Word Pad.  
  
I hope all of you enjoy the next sections of the story  
  
The Return To Reach.  
  
/////////////////////////////// Since the day that the Covenant fleet that was sent to destroy Earth was destroyed all Covenant controlled space had been put on to high alert anything that was not of Covenant origin would be shot and destroyed.  
  
Reach had become a main base for the Covenant. They had kept a lot of the Structures that belonged to Reach, mainly military structures. They even repaired the damaged Super MAC cannons that remained from the UNSC's occupation. Only a few were repaired since most were damaged beyond repair.  
  
The Ship activity around Reach numbered three hundred ships. For the UNSC it would be a challenge but with they're new motivation they were prepped to succeed.  
  
Any UNSC ship would not of been able to enter Reach with out it being opened fire on but the Covenant had no idea that the UNSC had smaller ships with stealth technology.  
  
Ten ships about half the size of a Frigate flew by a Covenant Patrol. For you to be able to see the ships you would have to be extremely close to them since they blend into space. They were invisible to Covenant detection devices. Not only that they where refitted with cloaking devices.  
  
The ships where known as ONI Prowlers. The ships are able to carry five hundred troops and equipment. They had a total of 5,000 troops total on all ten ships most where ODST's. They had been launched from the battle Ship Ragnarok and other ships in the outer limits of Covenant controlled space. They were the first wave of the UNSC. They were to snatch back a military base that had been taken away from them and use it as a deployment base for ground troops.  
  
After they have Secured the Base the UNSC fleet would move in Send all their troops to the base and begin to wage war against the Covenant on the ground. The Fleet consisted of Two hundred and fifty ships.  
  
One of the Prowlers is carrying the Spartans. One hundred and sixteen Spartans total. Finally John and the original Spartan II's received their new modifications. Zero, Kelly, Fred, Rachel all received their own Smart A.I's. Each one of the AI's had their very own personality just like Cortana. Zero's AI is named Knight Stalker. Kelly's AI is named Angel. Fred's is named Ranger. Rachel's is called Cetra.  
  
///////////////////////////  
  
The Spartans where in their own area getting suited up and getting equipped for battle. Never had they been so motivated. John thought that it would be good time to give a speech to the Spartans.  
  
John got off his bench that he was sitting.  
  
" Listen up." He said  
  
" You all know what we are going to do on Reach. But I want all of you to know that Reach has a meaning to all of us Spartans. Some of us consider Reach to be our home. It is where the Spartans where born and personally to me the place that I was given a meaning to live. And to add to the mission the base we are taking over is the same place that I was trained at. I would give my life just to see Reach be part of the UNSC once again. We failed once but this time the Covenant well pay dearly for disgracing our home. Since the day that we began to fight the Covenant we have been the only ones to inflect fear into there hearts and you might consider that as a small tradition that we have. This time I don't want them to fear us. I want them to be terrified of us. So terrified that they well lose all motivation to fight. Thanks to them many of our brothers and sisters died on Reach trying to protect it. Lets take back Reach and give our fallen brothers and sisters a proper burial that any Spartan would deserve." John said  
  
" This battle is for our fallen Brothers and sisters." Kelly got up and said  
  
" Lets win for them." Fred added.  
  
All the Spartans nodded and stood quiet remembering all of the fallen soldiers they have witnessed die in battle.  
  
"We well be doing an orbital drop so don't forget your barf bags." John said joking  
  
(Note: Orbital drops are when troops get in to single manned capsules that are dropped from space and land on planet side. That is where ODST's got their names from Orbital Drop Ship Troopers. Hope that clarifies that.)  
  
John sat back down  
  
" Well Chief I never knew that you where such a sensitive man." Cortana said as a joke through his helmet.  
  
" Cortana you know just how much Reach means to me and my Spartans. We were reborn there. You know that half of my friends died there and even today neither of them have received a proper burial. I broke one of the main laws of a leader. No one is left behind. And I'm going to keep that promise and no fucking Covenant is going to stop me from that." John said to her remark as if he was pissed.  
  
Cortana was shocked of John' answer, she was only joking around with him. She had never Seen John react this way. It must be a human emotion she thought to her self but this emotion that John showed seemed to fuel his determination even more.  
  
" Chief you know that it was not your fault that a lot of the Spartans that trained with you died on Reach. There was nothing you could of done." Cortana said trying to calm him down  
  
" Your wrong Cortana I could have been there with them fighting beside them. Instead I had to witness Linda die in front of my eyes. Not only did she die but her body is nothing but particles where Halo one stood when we blew up the Autumn." John said (Note: In the Book Fall Of Reach, Chief put Linda's Body in a cryo tube hoping that she could be revived later on.)  
  
" You know Chief, that if we had stayed to fight then we would of never gone to Halo." Cortana said  
  
" We should have never been at Halo in the first place." John added  
  
" Funny you say that Chief but if it weren't for the events on Halo and us coming back most of the new technology that we have now would not exist!" She said starting to get irritated  
  
That got John to think. He was wrong to have acted that way with Cortana. She was only trying to make him laugh. He knew that she was right but every time he thought of Reach he saw Linda's death all over again.  
  
" Cortana." John said  
  
" Now what! What other damn mistakes have we done?" Cortana said this time mad at John  
  
" Thanks." He said  
  
" Thanks for what!" She said  
  
" You know, being there for me at all times. No body else would have dared to go with me and my dangerous plans that would of killed any one else. But some how we always survived. With out you I would of probably died at Halo. In my mind Cortana you are one of my Spartans." John said.  
  
" Ha, your right you would of died with out me. But thanks for considering me like one of your Spartans. But one thing about that." She said  
  
" What's that?" John said  
  
" I cant be some over sized muscle head dumb ass like you." She said jokingly  
  
" Very funny Cortana. Just remember that this dumb ass is your ticket for survival when we are fighting." John said  
  
That's when through the speaker system came out orders from the bridge.  
  
" Listen up every one get into your positions we well be ready for the orbital drops in ten minutes. So get cracking people." The voice finished.  
  
" Well Cortana I hope you don't get air sick. Knowing that you have never done an orbital drop."  
  
" Well I guess you got to do it once in a life time." She said  
  
John picked up his equipment and walked out of the room with the other Spartans behind him.  
  
He hopped on to his capsule with Kelly Fred and Zero hopping on to there own next to his. Half the Spartans where going to drop with a total of five hundred other ODST's right on to the base and clear an LZ for one of the Prowlers to land with troops and equipment in the center of the base. Once they clear the base the other Prowlers well land setting up a perimeter around the base.  
  
When landed each prowler can act as defensive weapons against ground and air units. These are all new features that have been installed into the Prowlers by ONI. After the Prowlers have secured the perimeters the Covenant would have to be pretty stupid to try and take back the base.  
  
//////////////////////////////// The ships got closer to Reach with out the Covenant even taking notice that they where about to be invaded by the humans.  
  
The ships stopped close to Reaches Moon. One of them continued on its path toward the planet. It sneaked by a Covenant Cruiser with out it even taking notice of the camouflaged ship. If the people who had designed the technology on the Prowler had been there then they would all be laughing their butts off toward the Covenant.  
  
It stopped right on the edge of the atmosphere.  
  
////////////////////////////// Inside the Master Chiefs Capsule:  
  
"Ok people, you well all be ready for launch in thirty seconds." Said an engineer who was supervising the drop.  
  
Through the comm. came out the voice of an ODST Sergeant.  
  
" Lets teach these Spartans why they call us ODST's and show them the proper way to do a orbital drop! You all know our motto "Feet First Into Hell!" Said the SGT.  
  
" Um sir if we are going to hell then would that make the Covenant little demons?" a private asked  
  
" That's a way to put it private good job." The SGT said back  
  
" Thanks SGT. But who would be the devil sir?"  
  
" Your damn mother Private now shut the fuck up, it's almost time for the drop." A Corporal who was listening to the conversation said through the comm.  
  
The countdown reached zero a light came on from the front panel of Johns capsule saying press button for drop.  
  
" Well Cortana this is going to be one heck of a fall so you better hold on." John said to her.  
  
" I can hardly wait Chief." She said back.  
  
He moved his hand to press the button for release.  
  
In Kelly's capsule:  
  
" Kelly is it true what they say that these drops are extremely dangerous?" Angel her new AI asked  
  
" You bet it is but it's fun as hell!" She answered him back.  
  
" I don't think I share your same optimism. Lets just hope we get there in one peace."  
  
Kelly pressed her release button.  
  
Each Capsule fired a small thrust to leave the ship and align it self with it's landing target.  
  
Five hundred and fifty capsules began to enter the atmosphere at full speed.  
  
The Covenant had just dismissed it as falling junk from space.  
  
John was holding on as good as he could. The Capsule was shaking violently. It shook for about a minute after it broke through the atmosphere and began to free-fall towards its location.  
  
" That wasn't to bad Chief." Cortana said  
  
" Glad to know that Cortana but unfortunately you don't have a stomach so you can't feel sick." He said a little nauseas.  
  
The capsules fell till they reached twenty thousand feet when the first parachute opened on all the capsules to slow them down. The capsules slowed down from speed higher than mach two to less than two hundred MPH. The capsules reached ten thousand feet. The first parachute disengaged and the capsules started another free fall.  
  
When they reached fifteen hundred feet the Covenant at the base began to hear the loud sound of the capsules. They looked up and there mouths dropped. Hundreds of Capsules where coming toward there direction. Through the shock neither moved a muscle.  
  
When the capsules reached one thousand feet. All the capsules opened their second parachutes. They fell five hundred feet using the parachutes to slow them down. When they reached three hundred feet the parachutes disengaged and the capsules made another free-fall the rest of the way down. All of them impacted the ground hard but the capsules where designed to protect the troops inside so only the capsules suffered any damage.  
  
John got his Rifle Battle rifle and disengaged the safety. Made sure a grenade round was loaded into its launcher. He pressed a switch and the front of the capsule blew open. Giving him a way to get out.  
  
He jumped out and went into battle.  
  
And so began the Battle for Reach. To be continued. 


	19. Who Ordered the Super Weapon and a Large...

Halo: Mercy Ch: 19 Title: Who Ordered the Super Weapon and a Large Order of Popcorn Shrimp  
  
/////////////////////////  
  
Sup peeps how are you all doing I feel like I'm in a writing mood once again. So I thought that a lot of you would enjoy reading another chapter of the story. Considering I'm a very busy person I can't say no to my readers. Just as much as you have enjoyed reading the story I have enjoyed writing it and reading all of your reviews.  
  
Any way keep it short since you guys probably skip this B.S and go directly to read the story. Since I know I would do the same thing.  
  
/////////////////////////  
  
Flag ship cruiser Leviathan II:  
  
The Leviathan II was a complete improvement from its predecessor. It is the biggest and strongest ship in the UNSC fleet. Equipped with two Super MAC's with three shot per charge for each MAC. A total of six Super MAC rounds can be shot in one charge and can be recharged in thirty seconds. Also equipped with fifty Missile pods and a new weapon EMP lasers. (EMP stands for Electrical magnetic pulse.)  
  
" Sir the engagement has begun in the ground." An Ensign by the name Peterson informed Admiral Stanforth  
  
" Good send a message to half the battle group to enter slip space and make a precise jump toward this location. Ill be in charge of that half. Then order the other half to jump at this location five minutes after the first group jumps. Inform Captain Luna that he well be in charge of that half." Stanforth said. Pointing toward the locations and marking them on his charts.  
  
" Aye Ay Admiral sir." Peterson answered  
  
"The First group well attack on one side of Reach and once that group has the Covenant distracted the other half well come out of slip space on the opposite side an create a pincer maneuver on the Covenant. This would make sure that no Covenant ship would escape or be able to attack the entire battle group at the same time." He said  
  
" Sir they have all received the message sir. They are waiting for your mark." Ensign Peterson said  
  
" Good. Lt. Durant prepare the slip space engines. And jump at my mark." Stanforth ordered  
  
" Yes sir." She said back  
  
" Sir the engines are ready for the jump." Durant informed the admiral.  
  
" Al right begin the jump." Stanforth said with a cool voice.  
  
One Hundred and twenty five ships made a jump toward Reach while the other half waited for its time for the jump.  
  
//////////////////////  
  
Reach:  
  
" Take cover marine!" John told a marine who was in front of him.  
  
He grabbed him and through him back. Any second later and a plasma grenade would of landed on him. It would have taken out his shield and probably killed him.  
  
" Thanks sir you saved my life!" The marine said getting back up.  
  
" No problem just be more care full." John said  
  
He loaded his grenade launcher and fired at a hunter sending it flying into the air.  
  
He opened fire on and Elite who was hiding behind a door. The Bullets made Swiss cheese out of the door killing and the Elite. He noticed more covenant inside the structure that the elite was in. He prepped a grenade and through it inside. It went off. Two grunts flew out of the windows breaking them and landing face down next to John dead.  
  
" Fred, Kelly, Zero meet me at my location." John ordered through the comm.  
  
He got three responses of them being on there way.  
  
They arrived to his location.  
  
" We need to take the main complex." Cortana said  
  
" Lets to it." Kelly said.  
  
Zero just nodded.  
  
" Chief I recommend taking some ODST's with us." Angel said through Kellies suit.  
  
" Good idea." John responded.  
  
He opened a comm. toward all troops. " Any troops near my location follow me." John said.  
  
Thirty troops showed up ten ODST's and the Rest marines.  
  
" Where taking the main complex. So follow us." He informed the marines  
  
A plasma round hit John. Zero took out his Battle Rifle and fired at the grunt that was stupid enough to shoot at John. He killed it with two rounds.  
  
" Damn Covenant have no fucking manners. Didn't that grunt see that we where have a private conversation." Zero said  
  
" Well he wont be eaves dropping on us any more since you just made the number on him. Any way lets get moving." John said  
  
As soon as they where getting to the entrance Cortana interrupted.  
  
" Chief the out side area has been secured. The Prowler well be coming in for a landing in five minutes.  
  
" Good we could use the help." He said  
  
John was the first in to the structure. He opened fire on a brute that began to charge at him. Fred got next to John and fired back helping John to kill it. It fell dead six feet from Johns boot. He put a fresh clip into his rifle.  
  
" Spread out people." John ordered.  
  
Sweep every room.  
  
John arrived at a door that looked familiar. Zero stopped next to him. He signaled for Zero to kick open the door and that he would go in first with him behind him.  
  
Zero got in front of the door and did a front kick knocking the door over. John rushed in. He noticed two grunts to his side he opened fire on both killing them spilling there blood all over the white walls.  
  
Zero walked in and saw a Jackal. He round housed at it knocking its shield from its hands. He took out his shotgun and fired at the jackal leaving five three-inch holes on its body and head.  
  
The room was cleared.  
  
John took a look around. He looked down to find a frame. He picked it up and was amazed at what he saw.  
  
On the picture where about sixty kids with about ten adults around them. He immediately noticed who the kids where. The Kids where the Spartans when they where in training. He spotted him self on the picture and smiled.  
  
" Well ill be damned. Hey Zero check this shit out." Johns said  
  
He through the frame at Zero, he caught it and looked at it.  
  
" Hey John I never knew that you looked that retarded." Zero said as a joke.  
  
Both laughed. Zero gave it back to John.  
  
John took out the picture out from the frame and folded it up and put it in one of his storage pockets.  
  
" John get over here. I think you might want to see this." Kelly said  
  
" Ill be there in a sec." He responded.  
  
He told Zero to get moving. Before he left he picked up a small brown box that said Cuban Cigars.  
  
They arrived at Kelly's location inside some kind of Lab. John looked at the center of the room and he stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
What stood inside a container capsule in the middle of the room was one thing that gave John nightmares.  
  
Inside was a Flood Spore.  
  
" Destroy it!" John said out loud  
  
" What in the hell is it John?" Asked Fred confused  
  
" A bad nightmare." Was all John said.  
  
" Give me your shot gun Zero." John asked.  
  
Zero did as told.  
  
John aimed at the container. And fired at it. Killing the flood spore.  
  
" Do the same thing if you see any other ones." Cortana said  
  
" Sure but what are they." Kelly asked  
  
" Some thing that any living being should fear." John answered.  
  
To be continued 


	20. First Space Shots Fired

Halo: Mercy Ch: 20 Title: First Space Shots Fired  
  
/////////////////////////  
  
Hell yeah! Finally the 20th chapter. I would like to thank my mom and dad all my family and friends. J/K any way I hope you like my last plot twist at the last chapter. To answer your question Rune Knight about how the flood got there, your just going to have to read on. If I told you it would ruin the plot for the next setting after Reach. Kept it kind of short sorry but I had to study for test.  
  
//////////////////////  
  
" John what the hell where those things?" Fred asked poking the remains of the spore with his combat knife.  
  
"That thing is the reason that I blew Halo up. Those things killed every thing from marines to the Covenant. One of those fucking spores killed Captain Keyes." John answered.  
  
" You telling me this small thing killed all of those people?" Kelly asked  
  
"It's not that the little spore is capable of killing it's the spores ability that took so many lives." Cortana answered  
  
" What are they poisonous?" Fred asked.  
  
" No. Those things attach to any living creature and create a symbiosis with the host. The host loses all control of its body. Eventually the body begins to decay and become deformed. It's host strength doubles and become quite deadly. One spore alone can be easily taken out but when one of those things takes a host it's a completely different story. But when those small things attack not only one-attacks but dozens to even hundreds attack a potential host at the same time. That is why John and me call them The Flood." Cortana informed every one.  
  
" If those things would of escaped Halo then we would have been looking a wide spread epidemic. It seems that my efforts where useless. Those fucking Covenant must have taken some samples." John added  
  
" Freaky shit." Zero said.  
  
" Cortana can you find out how the Covenant brought this spore to Reach?" John asked  
  
" It might take some time Chief but I recommend we move on ill check it once we have full control of the base." She said  
  
" Understood lets move out." John said  
  
The walked out of the lab where the marines where guarding the entrance.  
  
" OK troops lets move." John ordered  
  
" Yes sir." They all said.  
  
The Spartan group took the lead.  
  
They went ahead and expected every single room that they came up with and got reed of any resistance behind them.  
  
After clearing the complex they went back out side the building. It seemed that all major fighting was over with. Many of the Covenants ran from the base scared shitless.  
  
" Chief the Prowler is coming in." Cortana said  
  
John looked up to find nothing tell finally the cloaking device was shot off. The ship landed in the middle of a field that was in the center of the base.  
  
John was impressed seeing the ship landing.  
  
John found his team of Spartans in the corner of his eye around a flagpole It seemed that none of them where hurt or dead. He walked toward them.  
  
He saw Kelly holding up what seem like a folded cloth. She soon un-folded it revealing the UNSC flag. With some help she began to raise it. Every one stopped and saluted while the flag went up.  
  
When it was fully up on the pole. All the troops went back to work.  
  
John looked at the flag and felt pride swell up in him. To him it was a wonder full sight. He was finally back on Reach.  
  
" Chief the other Prowlers are coming in." Cortana said  
  
" Good, the faster they get here the faster we can begin to take back Reach." John said with determination.  
  
/////////////////////  
  
Leviathan II:  
  
" Sir the Prowlers have taken full control of the base." A young man told Stanforth  
  
" Good as soon as we get out of slip space fire on the first Covenant ship we see. I don't want them getting any funny ideas and begin attacking the base from orbit. Don't give them a chance to even react to what happened down there. Charge all weapon tell all other ships in the group to do the same." Stanforth said  
  
"Yes sir!" The same young man said.  
  
//////////////////////////////  
  
Covenant Assault Cruiser The Wakening:  
  
A Gold Elite named Efil who was in command of the Fleet around Reach sat on his chair unknown of what happed to the base on Reach.  
  
Finally a Red Elite name Toh for short came up to him.  
  
" Your great one I have some bad new to report." The elite said.  
  
" This should prove interesting. What is the news Toh?" Efil said.  
  
" Your great one we have no idea how it happed. But the humans have taken over one of the bases on the planet sir. Not only that but the base contained the Flood spores that we had collected." Toh answered  
  
" What! How did they get by our defenses?" Efil asked shocked.  
  
" Sir we have no idea at this point but it seems that it's going to be impossible to take back the base." Toh said  
  
" Why is that?" Efil said  
  
" They have landed a total of ten ships around the base. The ships have the entire area covered with weapons that would shred any number of units that we would send to take it back. Not only that but their super soldiers are there. And with them is the angel of death him self. (By angel of death I mean John.)" Toh informed his higher-ranking commander.  
  
" Is it really the human that took out Halo installation 04 and one of our armada's? Hmm. I want you to bombard the base. That way we well take out those super soldiers and the Angel of Death him self with one mighty swoop. The Prophets well be over joyed to hear the new that we killed the Super soldiers. Both of us well receive great promotions." Efil said  
  
" As you wish." Toh said  
  
He gave the orders to begin bombardment.  
  
The ship began to charge it's weapons to fire on to the now UNSC controlled base. Before it fired. A cruiser in front of The Wakening was hit by something. The ship exploded and began to fall on to Reach. Other ships around The Wakening suffered same fait's.  
  
" Sir it's them." Toh said  
  
" Damn those fucking humans damn them all." Efil said slamming his fist on his console.  
  
To be continued 


	21. Space Victory!

Halo: Mercy Ch: 21 Title: Space Victory!  
  
//////////////////////////  
  
Ill skip the B.S and go to the story. At the end I got tired of writing so I kind of rushed it sorry.  
  
///////////////////////////  
  
Cruiser Leviathan:  
  
" Sir The Covenant are beginning to turn around to fire on us. The MAC's are at forty percent." Ensign Peterson said.  
  
" Let the Covenant fire on use the power from the shots to charge our MAC's it should give us enough power for two send out two shots per MAC." Stanforth said.  
  
It seems that the Covenant did not learn about our new shielding from last battle. This would give them a nice surprise. Stanforth though to himself.  
  
His thoughts were not to far from the truth. The Covenant knew that they lost at Earth but no info from the fleet of the new back to the Covenant. They believed that they had lost but the UNSC had suffered great losses.  
  
The Covenant ships began to charge their plasma weapons. They fire at their intending targets.  
  
The plasma flew at high speed to their targets, they hit the ships but the shielding on the ships absorbed them and gave the UNSC ships more power.  
  
////////////////////////////  
  
Covenant ship the Wakening:  
  
" Sir the shots where stopped by shielding and not only that but now we are getting bigger power signals from there ships!" Toh said  
  
" What do you mean? What are they doing absorbing our plasma torpedoes?" Commander Efil said.  
  
" It seems so. If that's true our weapons are useless against them! What are we going to do?" Toh asked  
  
" We only have one choice but to use there own weapons against them. Activate the planets MAC's. There is no honor in what we are going to use but we have no choice. Also tell half the ships to speed up and Ram them to hell! The other half protect those MAC's!" Elif said  
  
" Yes sir." Toh said.  
  
" By the way send a message to any of our out post telling them that the humans pose a bigger threat than they ever did. In most likely hood we wont survive this battle." Efil said  
  
" Yes sir, we are all behind you all the way. We die in battle!"  
  
The order was sent for the orbital MAC's to be activated and begin firing. A total of twelve MAC's where being activated.  
  
" Sir the orbital MAC's are ready. Should we fire?" Toh said  
  
" Fire and send those infidels to there deaths!" Efil ordered out loud  
  
The Orbital's fired at the UNSC ships. They hit their targets. Three Frigates where hit. The rounds pierced there shields and impacted the ships them selves. The ships blew up.  
  
//////////////// Leviathan II:  
  
" What the hell was that!?" Stanforth asked shocked.  
  
" Admiral the Covenant are using our orbital MAC's around Reach on us!" Lt. Durant said.  
  
" Damn those Fucking Covenant since when did they become this desperate! We have no choice target the orbital MAC's and destroy them all. Fire when ready Peterson." Stanforth ordered  
  
" Yes sir! MAC's are fully charged firing now." Ensign Peterson said  
  
The Leviathan shuttered when six MAC round where fired toward the Orbital's. Two rounds for each orbital where fired from the Leviathan.  
  
When one of the rounds were almost at it's destination a Covenant Frigate got in front of the rounds taking the hits and adverting the Orbitals Destruction. The other MAC rounds suffered same fates with Covenant ships getting in there paths.  
  
The Orbitals fired once again taking out two smaller ships and damaging the shielding on the ten bigger ships. One of the salvos hit the Leviathan. The hit toke out a fourth of its shields. Another round was going to hit it but the Leviathan made a ninety-degree spin to avoid it. The round missed by two hundred feet.  
  
" Sir the Covenant are using them selves to protect the Orbital's." Lt. Durant informed the Admiral.  
  
" Damn! Tell all ships to target the Orbitals if the Covenant want to protect them so much lets let them do what they want. This time The MAC's are going down." Stanforth ordered  
  
The other ships received there orders and fired at the Orbitals. Over a hundred shot flew in space toward their destinations. More than half of the shots where stopped by Covenant ships but their fates ended in destruction for doing so.  
  
Seven Orbital's where destroyed.  
  
" Sir, the Covenant have launched their Seraph fighters. Want to launch the Long swords sir?" Ensign Peterson asked  
  
" Launch them and order the point defense turrets to cover them." Stanforth said.  
  
Stanforth look at a clock next to him ticking down thirty seconds and Captain Luna and the other battle group should be here.  
  
/////////////////////  
  
The Wakening:  
  
" Sir we have suffered severe casualties we only have fifty ships left and our Seraphs are getting pummeled. At this point I doubt we wont last two minutes." Toh said  
  
The gold Elite Efil just sat there trying to think.  
  
" We have no choice we must retreat. Ill take full responsibility for this action. Order all ships to retreat." Efil ordered  
  
" Yes sir." Toh answered  
  
The ships began to turn to make a jump in to slip space to escape their destruction when the Wakening was hit.  
  
The second UNSC battle group showed up blocking the Covenant from retreating.  
  
" More human ships have appeared and we have been hit. Our shields are down." Toh said  
  
" Toh today we die as warriors." Efil said his last words. The Ragnarok fired a two MAC rounds and dozens of Archer EMP missiles behind them. The volley struck the Wakening sending in to a ball of flames. Both groups fired one more time to finish the remaining Covenant ships.  
  
//////////////////// Leviathan II:  
  
" Admiral all Covenant ships have been destroyed. And the Orbital Macs have stopped firing." Lt. Durant informed Stanforth.  
  
" Good now lets send our boys on the ground some help." Stanforth said  
  
" Yes Sir giving orders to launch the troops for the ground war." Lt. Durant said  
  
/////////////////////  
  
Back on the Ground with the Chief:  
  
John was sitting on an ammo crate checking his weapons and cleaning his armor of Covenant blood. When Cortana interrupted.  
  
" Chief I got good news." She said  
  
" What is it?" John said  
  
" Admiral Stanforth succeeded all Covenant ships have been destroyed. I could of not done better my self. The rest of the troops well be here in an hour." Cortana informed John.  
  
" Well it's about time. I'm sick of waiting here I want to finish taking back Reach as fast as possible. Just one problem." John said  
  
" What's that Chief?" Cortana asked.  
  
" We need to find out how that flood spore got here. I don't want Reach becoming another Halo." John said  
  
To be continued. 


	22. Memory Lane and Survivors?

Halo: Mercy  
  
Ch: 22  
  
Title: Memories and Survivors?  
  
////////////////  
  
How is it going peeps? No new news here. Hope you all are enjoying the story as much as I like writing it. Most likely hood all of you don't read my notes. But if you do here is a cookie for you : ). I get bored writing these notes but I think you guy's need to no a little more background of this author. Now for my small bio.  
  
Real Name: None of your Business but If you must know just call me Ed Age: 17 Junior in HS Location: Chicago Hobbies: Play HS varsity football position line backer. Joke around. Being a smart ass. Love to sleep. Dislikes: Hate people who think popularity is every thing funny that a jock hates popularity.  
  
Well any way who cares. Just have fun reading the story.  
  
///////////////////  
  
John was sitting on an ammo crate taking a byte out of a stale meal bar. He was inside the Barracks that he and the Spartans once called home.  
  
" Damn these bars are made of concrete." John said trying to chew on the bar.  
  
John was left there talking to him self while Cortana went in to hack what was left of the Covenant online network using John's armor as a base.  
  
Kelly, Fred, Adam, Rachel And Zero walked to John.  
  
They stopped and took a seat next to John. They took their helmets off as well.  
  
There was silence for a while but Fred broke it.  
  
" Been a while since we were here." Fred said  
  
John and the rest nodded. They all looked around the room.  
  
" We had some of our best and worst times here but it's good to be back." Kelly said.  
  
" Talking about that, look at what Zero and me found at Mendez's old office." John said  
  
He opened one of his armor pouches and took out the photo he had taken from the office. He passed the picture of them when they where kids while in training around the group.  
  
Wide smiles appeared on their faces.  
  
" Well like always I'm the best looking one there." Fred said passing his hand through his hair trying to look sexy.  
  
Kelly shoved her elbow into his side. Making Fred gasp for air and begin to rub the areas where he was hit.  
  
" You wish Fred. If I remember well when you where little you where just a bucked tooth little wimp. I remember you crying when we first got to the base because one of the instructors hit you. Un like John who kept his cool you where a whining little kid." Kelly said.  
  
They all laughed at the comment remembering what Kelly said.  
  
" It's weird remembering those days it feels that it happened a hundred years ago. Funny how those kids that we were became what the Covenant fear the most. Mendez did a good job with us. It seems that the Mendez kind of slacked off training the new Spartans. I wonder why." Adam said  
  
" I know why." John said  
  
The group looked at John  
  
" Mendez is getting old. He can't keep up like he once did." John said  
  
" Mendez getting old how can that be he looks fine to me. He looks like he could still kick my ass. How do you know that John?" Zero said.  
  
" I see it in his eyes. He coughs a lot. I think those cigars that he smoked all the time have taken a tool on his lungs. Plus before we left Halsey told me that his health wasn't to good. He's done a good job to hide it but he doesn't fool me." John said  
  
That's when Cortana interrupted.  
  
Sorry to interrupt your nice talk but I have some info that we might be interested in." Cortana said  
  
John showed some interest.  
  
" It so happens to be that there are still UNSC troops that where left behind when we left Reach. They have been doing guerrilla tactics for all this time. Trying to stay alive." Cortana said  
  
" You should tell Admiral Stanforth about this Cortana." John said  
  
" I'm not done yet Chief. It seems that some of our Covenant enemies decided to Rebel on there people and have been working with the troops that where left here. It seems that not al the Covenant agree of what there superiors are trying to do to us. I'm sending this to the admiral. Probably the same reason that the Covenant that we captured on Mars have not showed resistance. Instead they have been helping us." Cortana said  
  
John got up a put his helmet back on grabbed his riffle and some ammo.  
  
" What are you doing Chief?" Cortana asked  
  
The other group of Spartans did the same.  
  
" Stanforth is going to tell us to go pick up the troops so I'm just getting ready." John said eager to get some action.  
  
" How do you know he well send us." Cortana said.  
  
The other AI's in the Spartans armor asked the same question.  
  
They all responded the same.  
  
" Call it a hunch." They all said.  
  
Stanforth came in trough the comm.  
  
" Cortana good work finding this info. I'm sending you and the Chief with some Spartans of your choice and a squad of ODST's to go pick them up. I've given the orders for some Pelicans to pick you up. Now both you and the Chief do what you both do best and make this mission a success." Stanforth said  
  
" Yes sir." John said through the comm.  
  
" Good luck Chief." Stanforth said through the comm. Closing.  
  
" All five of you are coming with me. So get your gear and meet me outside." John said walking out of the barracks.  
  
John walked out when a Corporal ODST came up to him.  
  
" Master Chief sir. We got out orders we well be coming with you and your team to support you. Our Sergeant is waiting for you. The drop ships well be here shortly sir." The Corporal said.  
  
The Spartan team of Kelly, Zero, Fred, Adam and Rachel stopped where John was.  
  
"Lead the way Corporal." John said  
  
" Yes sir." The Corporal said  
  
The Corporal led the Spartans to a Pelican landing pad. Where the team of ODST's was waiting patiently.  
  
A black SGT. Walked over to the Spartans. He stopped and saluted.  
  
" Master Chief it's good to work with some one like you. I've heard many things about you and your Spartans. My kid is fond of you sir. Maybe when this mission is over if you don't mind you can let me take a picture and send it to my kid." The Sgt said.  
  
" No problem." John said with a smile but his helmet hid the smile.  
  
" Thanks you sir. By the way the name is Sgt. Marshall." Marshall said.  
  
Five Pelicans appearing in the sky interrupted him. One landed to pick up the troops. The other four Pelicans would be used to transport the soldiers they where on the way to pick up.  
  
They all got on the Pelican and got strapped in.  
  
" Welcome to my Pelican troops. I hope none of you get nauseous because I just cleaned this bird. If you even think about puking or even bleed on my bird then I'm going to make you clean it with your tong. Now that I've said that please have a nice flight." The Pilot said joking.  
  
" Hey pilot check this out." The Corporal that led the Spartans to the LZ said.  
  
The pilot turned around to see the Corporal spit on his floor. The Pilot gave him the finger for what he did.  
  
The ODST's began to laugh it even made John and the Spartans chuckle.  
  
" You want to try some thing because ill love to kick your ass." The Corporal said  
  
Sgt. Marshall interrupted.  
  
" That's enough corporal. If you don't shut up he might decide to leave your ass stranded on the ground once we accomplish the mission." Marshall said.  
  
The Corporal stopped talking and laid back on his seat.  
  
The pelican finally took off with the other four pelicans following it.  
  
They flew for about five minutes when two Long swords fighters appeared to protect the pelicans.  
  
About half and hour later Cortana interrupted.  
  
" We are getting close to the LZ. Ill try to contact them." Cortana said  
  
Cortana opened a channel for the radio.  
  
" Does any UNSC forces read this. If you do please respond." Cortana said.  
  
No Answer.  
  
She tried again.  
  
" If any UNSC personnel are reading this respond this is Echo 117." Cortana said.  
  
There was silence for a couple of seconds. Finally someone responded.  
  
" Echo 117 we respond. Are you for Real." A man asked  
  
" Affirmative, what is your situation?" Cortana asked.  
  
" We are under attack we could use your help!" the man said.  
  
" We are on our way. Just hold on we well be there in about three minutes." Cortana said  
  
" We well try." The man said cutting off. Before it went off the sound of human rifles and plasma where going off.  
  
John got up from his seat.  
  
" Pilot push it to the Max!" John ordered.  
  
" Yes sir!" The pilot responded.  
  
He pushed the throttle to the max.  
  
John sat down in time to be pushed back by the G's. To Be Continued. 


	23. Blackness

Halo: Mercy  
  
Ch: 23  
  
Title: Blackness  
  
////////////////  
  
Author Note: Sorry for not up dating this story for a while I had to re write this chapter quite a few times tell I think it came out good enough to post on the story. I'm glad every one is enjoying the story I remember how small my story was when I started and now it has grown a lot never expected that people would like it so much. Thanks to all who have reviewed the story all of you are the reason I write it would be crappy if I wrote and no one read my work. I've been reading many of the stories here in the halo section and I like a lot of the stories but it seems many have given up writing them only a few people actually continue writing there stories quite sad if you ask me but they are the writers and they do what they like cant do anything to change that. Well any way here is the new chapter of the story hope you enjoy it, actually I think this might be my best chapter yet.  
  
////////////////  
  
Location: A Forest region  
  
The marines and some friendly covenant where on the hillside trying to protect an entrance to a cave. They where attacked about thirty minutes ago from the covenant. They estimated over three hundred Covenant. But the Troops fought well and with the height advantage more than half where killed. But the marines and the friendly covenant where not doing to well them selves. They where running low on ammo.  
  
The marine that had answered Cortana's Radio call turned off the radio. His name is PVT. Will.  
  
" WE ARE SAVED!" The marine Will yelled out.  
  
But was sent back in to a tree for cover when a plasma bolt almost hit him.  
  
Some Marines and even a couple of grunts stopped firing. To check what the marine was so exited about  
  
" What the fuck are you talking about!" A PFC asked as loud as he could because all the noise of the firing was making it hard to talk.  
  
" It's the UNSC they came back! There on the way hew to pick us up!" The marine said  
  
" You better no be pulling my leg because ill kill you my self." The PFC said  
  
" I'm not. They well be here in three minutes we need to hold on tell then!" The marine said.  
  
" That's shouldn't to hard considering there are over a hundred enemies who want to kill us." The PFC said point at the direction the enemy firing was coming from. But was interrupted when his arm that he was using to point with was completely burned way by a fuel rod charge.  
  
" AHHHHHHHHH!" The PFC yelled in agony.  
  
" MEDIC!" Will yelled out  
  
A medic came running to the PFC's. Lucky for the PFC Plasma weapons stop bleeding fast since it cauterizes a wound with the heat.  
  
The PFC past out from shock. He would make it but he well need better medical attention for him to survive  
  
" Damn we aint going to make it." A marine said next to Will.  
  
The marine got out of his cover and stood up and began firing he took out a grunt. Before he could celebrate a plasma grenade landed on him.  
  
" GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!AHHHHHHHHH!" The marine yelled and panicked.  
  
The grenade went of vaporizing the marine.  
  
" Shit! Goddamn Covies! Could use some Air cover." Will said  
  
Before he knew it the sound of engines could be heard. All of the sudden sound of missile fire where heard.  
  
Will looked up to see what created the noise. His eyes widened. Two Long Sword fighters appeared firing missiles on to the Covenant. A dozen where killed, there bodies flying through the air from the shock wave.  
  
The marines and the Allied Covenant got up and cheered. Even some of the ally Elites cheered.  
  
The enemy Covenant retreated into the forest. Sounds of their weapons firing ended for a second, which gave the humans and allied Covenant some room, to breath.  
  
Then the familiar noise of Pelicans could be heard.  
  
Five pelicans hovered on top of Wills position. One of them began to land and the others found some other area to land with some cover.  
  
The Pelican picked up dirt in to the air. Giving Will a hard time to see.  
  
By that time Other Marines and Some Covenant joined Will.  
  
The Pelican came to a stop. The dirt began to clear up. Will eyes slowly adjusted and saw six huge figures jump out of the pelican followed by and about twenty normal sized figures.  
  
Finally Will saw what he was looking at. Six Spartans and twenty heavily armed ODST's the best of the best that the UNSC had to offer.  
  
" Oh Jesus Christ." Will said  
  
All the troops that gathered around the pelican had the same expression to see the Spartans. Even the Covenant allies did.  
  
For the First time the allied Covenant saw a Spartan that wasn't planting their boots into their heads. And actually where fighting on the same side.  
  
Sgt Marshall walked toward the marine.  
  
" It aint Jesus son but we are twenty six heavily armed mother fuckers who are here to help you out." Sgt. Marshall said with a grin cocking his Battle Rifle.  
  
The only thing Will had was his MA5B assault rifle. His rifle looked behind the times compared to the new rifle.  
  
" Lets get moving. We are going after there sorry Asses." John said  
  
But was interrupted.  
  
" Sir you're going after them in direct combat?" Will said.  
  
"That's suicide!" Will said again.  
  
John looked at him.  
  
" Things have changed during all this time private. Now the Covenant run from us. Just you watch. Just make sure you stay behind us and protect this LZ you are not equipped with energy shields." John told the marine.  
  
" Yes sir Master Chief." Will said  
  
Shielding? Our troops now carry energy shields. Will thought to him self. Can't wait to get my hand on some of those shields. Will said with a smirk.  
  
" Understood sir we also need to protect this cave entrance." A corporal told the Master Chief.  
  
" Why is that Corporal?" Sgt. Marshall asked  
  
John interrupted him.  
  
" Sgt. He has his reasons, right now we got to find the enemy before they decide to attack again. I'm sure the explanation can wait. Keep as many as you can here Corporal the rest protect the LZ. We could use some back up." John said  
  
Five blue Elites and two red ones stepped out of the crowd.  
  
With a raspy low voice one of the red Elites said.  
  
" We well help you. It would be an honor to work with you Spartans and not against each other as we have all done in the past." The Red Elite said having problems since his English was not perfect.  
  
The Elites Nodded in nodded in agreement.  
  
" Same here. Get your equipment ready." John said cracking a smile but the armor visor hid his smile to the public.  
  
Fred walked closer to where Sgt. Marshall and John where at.  
  
" Well what the fuck are we waiting for lets go kick some ass!" Fred said holding up his Mini Gun (Note: Think smaller version of Warthog LAG gun)  
  
The ODST's, Spartans and Elites cocked and charged up their weapons.  
  
" Rachel stay behind us and give us sniper cover. Sgt. Marshall I suggest you snipers do the same" John said.  
  
Rachel nodded.  
  
" You heard the Master Chief Snipers get to work." Sgt. Marshall  
  
The Troops began moving down the hill. John's team of Spartans and ODST's where being followed by ten-allied Covenant. Five Blue Elites and five red ones. Behind them where Rachel and the Snipers keeping a look out.  
  
" Spread out and don't stick to close." Sgt Marshall said.  
  
Finally reaching flat surface.  
  
" Zero take point." John ordered  
  
" Roger." Zero responded  
  
Zero moved ahead about thirty fifteen feet and activated his active camouflage.  
  
After about a three miles of walking Zero Stopped and signaled for every one to stop and get in a crouch position. Zero moved behind a tree.  
  
Zero opened a comm. Channel to John. And whispered  
  
" John I got a three Elite patrol group beyond my position to the right about forty feet. I recommend Rachel and the Snipers to take them out." Zero said with a whisper.  
  
John relayed the info to Rachel five seconds later three muffled shots where heard and three sounds of bodies falling to the ground where heard.  
  
Zero took a peek and confirmed three kills. The bodies where on the ground with one bullet whole in the head for each body.  
  
Nice Zero thought to himself.  
  
Night Stalker Zero's AI interrupted him.  
  
" I'm sorry Zero I should have been paying attention I could have warned you before we got here. Ill increase your hearing and sight I just got to revert some power from an un-used area of the armor." Night said.  
  
"Thanks, don't worry I got things covered for them to have detected me and slipped my senses they would have to be extremely good." Zero said  
  
Zero turned off his camouflage for a second and got out of the trees cover he signaled the team that they where clear he signaled again to get moving. He activated his camouflage and moved up this time forty feet just to make sure.  
  
Cortana interrupted  
  
" We should be reaching a cliff shortly below there would be a valley. We might need to find a way down from there." Cortana informed the team.  
  
Five minutes passed and Cortana was right they reached the cliff she was talking about. John expected to see another part of the dense forest bellow them but instead the site of nothing but death confronted him. Burned trees laid everywhere all the plant life was either dead or dieing. He made a fist showing anger for what the covenant did. Something else got his attention.  
  
An ODST interrupted.  
  
" Look at that base no wonder you elites and the marines where getting hit so hard." The ODST said pointing at a covenant made structure.  
  
The structure was built like a fort.  
  
A Red Elite Walked forward.  
  
" That is a heavy fort design human we don't stand a chance against that just our selves." The Elite said  
  
Rachel had her sniper rifle out and was surveying the base.  
  
" He is right we would have a better chance shooting pebbles at a wraith." Rachel said putting down her rifle.  
  
The elite gave a fierce smile that might have been taken as a threatening expression.  
  
" You humans have great terminology for things like these I have no idea why the Prophets labeled you all as threat to our Gods. Personally I like you humans if only more of our kind would understand that the Prophets where lying. We might of all actually gotten a long from the beginning." The Red Elite said  
  
The ODST's laughed at the comment.  
  
" Just call us the Smart Asses of the universe if you like." Sgt. Marshall said  
  
" By the way what's your name?" Sgt Marshall asked the Elite  
  
" You may call me Cask since you probably would not be able to pronounce my full name." Cask said  
  
Zero's active camouflage was still active and was holding a position next to a tree.  
  
All of the sudden he heard a twig snap.  
  
He went silent  
  
" Did you hear that Night?" Zero asked his AI  
  
" Affirmative checking the recording of the sound and analyzing it." Night Stalker said  
  
A few seconds passed.  
  
" Finished analyzing, that was the sound of Jackal foot step. I guess the Covenant decided to joint the party." Night said  
  
" Fuck!" Zero said. Zero opened a comm. to John.  
  
" John we got company." Zero said  
  
John received the message.  
  
" Troops we have company get on alert positions. Zero go check it out." John ordered.  
  
" Roger." Zero answered  
  
The ODST'S had their weapons on ready.  
  
///////////////////////////////  
  
Zero's Perspective:  
  
" Ok Night put all my sensors on high alert we are going to check it out." Zero ordered  
  
Night did as told.  
  
He got up and began to move to the source of the noise. He took out his shotgun and put on his shoulder ready to pump any enemy full of lead.  
  
" I set a NAV to the position of the noise." Night said  
  
"Roger, thanks." Zero said  
  
The NAV read 40 meters he slowly moved to its direction. The area was clear and his motion tractors read nothing. He stopped at ten meters from the NAV. Looked around nothing to be seen. He located the twig and picked it up sure enough it was broken.  
  
He opened a comm. to John.  
  
" John I'm at the location of the sound I have no enemy contact. wait." Zero said and closed the Comm.  
  
He got the feeling that he was being watched. His Sixth sense activated and got the feeling of something behind him.  
  
His grip on his shotgun got harder.  
  
///////////////////  
  
John's perspective:  
  
" Hold your positions tell Zero reports." John said  
  
" Sir how do we know that it was just some deer or something making that noise." A private asked  
  
" Easy Zero is never wrong when it comes to this." John said  
  
" Well sir if you ask me I hope he is wrongs this time." The Private said with sarcasm. Taking off the safety of his weapon.  
  
John smiled at the comment.  
  
But was interrupted by Zero through the Comm.  
  
" John I'm at the location of the sound I have no enemy contact. wait." Zero said and closed the Comm.  
  
" Zero! What's the matter?" But was cut short with the closing of the comm.  
  
'Fuck!" John said  
  
////////////////////////  
  
Zero's perspective:  
  
I hope this works Zero said to him self.  
  
He sent a back kick fast as lightning behind him.  
  
Sure enough it made contact.  
  
"Bingo!" He said  
  
A Special ops Elite was hit by the kick hard killing its shields with the kicks fierce strength thanks to the new Spartan armor.  
  
Zero grabbed it and flipped the Elite over his head and dropped it on the ground hard.  
  
He pumped his shotgun and fired it on the Elite killing it.  
  
" John! Its and ambush I repeat its an Ambush! Do not come to my position." Zero said loud through the comm.  
  
Soon enough out of the trees came out Ten Special Ops Elites and three brutes armed and dangerous. Zero knew these guys where well trained and meant business.  
  
Zero put away his shotgun and took out his handy dandy Plasma sword and his combat Knife.  
  
" Night wish us luck." Zero said  
  
" Good luck" Night said  
  
He activated his Plasma sword and ran full speed with his guard up towards his targets yelling a battle cry.  
  
" DIE YOU FUCKING SONS A BITCHES!!!" Zero yelled out.  
  
///////////////////////////  
  
John's Perspective:  
  
The sound of a Shotgun being fired was heard.  
  
A channel opened from Zero.  
  
" John! Its and ambush I repeat its an Ambush! Do not come to my position." Zero said loud through the comm.  
  
Then the sound of a loud battle cry was heard.  
  
" Zero hold on I'm coming!" John said but was cut short again with the comm. being closed.  
  
" Every one stay here I'm going in to help him!" John said  
  
" I'm coming with you." Kelly said  
  
" No you're staying here. And that's and order!" John said  
  
Kelly was cut short.  
  
" Then ill come with you." The Red Elite that had been talking said  
  
" Fine back me up." John said  
  
They both took off toward Zero's position.  
  
///////////////////////  
  
Zero:  
  
He confronted his first attacker. He started with an Elite he round housed it on the head knocking it to the ground from the force its plasma rifle went flying out of its hands. But Zero was unable to continue his attack when a Brute hit him on his side. He swung his left arm with his combat knife toward the Brutes neck making contact on an unshielded area. It fell dead bleeding sending blood all over the place. This time the Elite that he had round housed in the head tackled Zero sending him to the ground The Elite Had caught him from behind.  
  
The Elite stood over Zero ready to attack again. But Zero recovered fast he took a sweep at The Elites legs with his right leg. The Elite fell to the ground again. Zero got up fast and brought down his Plasma sword the Elites head killing it.  
  
Another Elite came from behind ready to hit Zero on the back but Zero saw it coming. He rolled to his right and sent his plasma sword into the Elites gut. It went through him killing it.  
  
A Brute came running at him at full speed. Zero Front kicked him in the gut putting the brute in pain and making it lower its head. Zero grabbed its head and slammed it into his knee five times killing it. He through the body to the ground.  
  
Zero was caught by surprise by an Elite. The Elite grabbed Zero on a Head Lock. Zero was unable to move.  
  
The Elite had smile on his face. He through him to the ground. With great speed three Elites had his arms and legs pinned. They took away his weapons. The Elite that had him on the Headlock came close to him. He made a fist and crouched down. It began to beat Zero on the head.  
  
They are playing with me. They either want me alive or they are just making me suffer before they kill me. He tough to himself  
  
His Shields where going down even his new powerful shields could not take this amount of punishment. Finally they where gone. They did not stop there. Another Elite joined in and started kicking him the ribs Finally his ribs cracked. Zero coughed up blood the blood landed on his visor. Finally they took a swing at his helmet and it hit hard his visor cracked showing his eyes and blood running down his face.  
  
The last thing Zero remembered was the sound of firing of a battle rifle and a plasma rifle also the screaming of dieing Elites and Brutes he heard Night Stalker talking to him. He heard him say help is here help is here but he fell unconscious.  
  
/////////////////////////  
  
Johns Perspective:  
  
Cask and John made quick work out of the Covenant that remained. It seems that Zero had taken care of most judging by the amount of bodies that where on the ground when they arrived.  
  
John arrived toward Zero Cask looked around for any more enemies.  
  
John took a look at Zero. He was a mess.  
  
Night Stalker began to talk.  
  
" Chief we need to get him out of here. He is alive but needs medical attention." Night informed  
  
" Roger Night I'm calling in an Evac." Cortana said.  
  
Cortana opened a radio transmission toward the pelicans that where left at the LZ.  
  
" This is Cortana we need immediate Evac at our location we have a critically wounded soldier." She said  
  
" Roger that Cortana Evac is on the way." A male Pilot answered  
  
John Picked up Zero and put him on his shoulder.  
  
" Lets move Cask." John said  
  
Cask nodded  
  
They made there way back to the team.  
  
They came out of the forest foil and came to a stop with the team.  
  
John put Zero down gently as he could.  
  
The team was shocked.  
  
Kelly immediately took out a med pack and began to work on Zero.  
  
" WTF happened sir?" Sgt Marshall asked  
  
" He was over whelmed and took a huge amount of a beating. Evac is on its way." John said  
  
" They must have been well trained to have done this to Zero." Kelly said putting some biofome on Zero's wounds.  
  
Cask interrupted.  
  
" That's because they where. Those where Spec Op who where trained specifically to take on you Spartans. It's a surprise to me that he was able to take out that many of them just goes to show you that we should not under estimate you Spartans." Cask said  
  
All of the sudden one of the Elites was hit by plasma fire. All kinds of plasma fire began to come out of the forest.  
  
" FIND COVER!" Sgt Marshall yelled out as an order  
  
The ODSTS Started Hiding behind some boulders.  
  
The Spartans where covering them. They fired into the trees some time hearing the sound of some grunts being hit.  
  
" Kelly take Zero behind one of the boulders we well cover you." John ordered  
  
Kelly picked up Zero and ran toward one of the Friendly cover positions. The Remaining four Spartans took aim and began firing moving slowly back toward cover. John teamed up with Fred.  
  
John Yelled out.  
  
" Reload!"  
  
Fred Got in front of John giving him cover while he reloaded. John slapped a new magazine into his rifle. Once finished he tapped Fred's shoulder and Fred went behind John and began to Reload while John covered him. Slowly using this teamwork they reached cover.  
  
Out of the Forest Covenant began coming out Grunts came first. They where easily being killed by the team.  
  
Jackals began coming out with there shields giving cover to the Elites and Brutes who where firing at the team.  
  
"We need to take out those Jackals." John ordered  
  
" Roger" Fred answered  
  
" Give me cover fire." Fred said  
  
Fred got out of his cover position and got ready his LAG gun.  
  
He began Firing at the Jackals position.  
  
The Amount of strength that Fred's weapon had was immense. The Jackals could not take it. The force pushed them to the ground and the LAG bullets began to pierce them killing them.  
  
This forced the Elites to take cover behind the trees. But the trees began to crumble as well from the amount of firepower.  
  
The Elites began to fall dead.  
  
But then Fred's LAG started going click click.  
  
" Fuck I'm out of ammo," He yelled out.  
  
" Roger Get back behind the cover Fred." John ordered.  
  
He did as told. Some Elites began popping their heads out of their cover but where killed by Rachel and the Snipers.  
  
The Sound of Pelican engines where beginning to be heard.  
  
Over the treetops appeared the Pelican.  
  
" Incoming pelican the LZ is hot I Repeat the LZ is hot." John said  
  
" Affirmative sir. Going to land one hundred meters from your position." The Pelican Pilot informed John  
  
The Pelican began to land.  
  
Plasma began to come out of the forest again.  
  
John Began firing again picking his targets with his rifles zoom function.  
  
" Every one move out to board the pelican the Spartans and I will cover you." John ordered.  
  
They did as told they got out of their cover position.  
  
" Kelly get Zero on board the pelican that's the main priority." John ordered  
  
" Roger John." Kelly responded  
  
She Put Zero on her shoulders and began running toward the Pelican. Even with the amount of weight on her she was still moving faster that every one else.  
  
She got to the Pelican and boarded. The ODST's and the Elites got there shortly and hopped on.  
  
" All right let's move out Spartans." John ordered.  
  
They began running toward the pelican one by one taking turns covering each other.  
  
John was last.  
  
He began running but was interrupted.  
  
" Chief incoming Hunters! The pelican wont stand a chance against them!" Cortana told John  
  
" Fuck" He said  
  
By that time the covenant began coming out of there cover.  
  
" You all get out of here ill take care of the hunters! Take off now pilot!" John Ordered through the comm.  
  
" Wait!" Kelly said but was to late the Pelican began to take off. Reaching and Altitude that would be fatal for her to jump off.  
  
John ran toward the two hunters he fired at them with his grenade launcher trying to separate them. It was a success the Hunter jumped the side. John took out his pistol and aimed at one the Hunters weak spots and fired three rounds in to it killing it. By that time the other Hunter had gotten up and began charging toward John. It got ready to slam its large shields on John but he sidestepped on time. He took out his combat Knife and stabbed the Hunter on its weak spot killing it.  
  
By that time his Shields began to be hit by plasma fire from the other Covenant.  
  
John Jumped behind a rock and reloaded his battle rifle.  
  
" John that's our last rifle magazine." Cortana told John  
  
" I know that. Cortana I hope you are ready for death because I'm not going out with out a fight." He said  
  
" You well never change Chief." Cortana said  
  
They both smiled.  
  
" Tell the end." John said  
  
He cocked his rifle and jumped out of his cover. He began firing at incoming Elites killing three with his rifle. His rifle finally went dry.  
  
Plasma began to hit him his shields read that half of it was gone. John saw a plasma pistol he jumped toward it and grabbed it.  
  
He took out a frag grenade and sent it flying toward some covenant behind trees. It blew up sending them flying through the air.  
  
An Elite came charging at John so he charged the plasma pistol and fired it at the Elite. The round hit the Elite Square in the head. It took out its shields and began to burn its face. It came to close to John and it ended up dead from a right cross in the head by John.  
  
Finally John's shields began to beep that hey had been depleted. At this point he was to far from any cover. John dropped the plasma pistol to the ground he took out his remaining grenades.  
  
One by one they where sent flying and one by one they went off sending covenant flying through the air.  
  
It was quiet. No sound of Covenant.  
  
John was breathing hard.  
  
" I don't read any more Covenant Chief." Cortana said  
  
" It think we got them all." She said  
  
Behind John a blur could be seen.  
  
" CHIEF BEHIND YOU!" Cortana yelled out.  
  
But it was to late.  
  
The butt of a cloaked Elites Plasma Rifle came Down on John's head. John fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
The last thing he heard was Cortana yelling CHIEF, CHIEF GET UP!  
  
Every thing went black.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	24. Darkness

Halo: Mercy Ch: 24 Title: Operation Get Out Leader Back  
  
Sorry I have not posted for a while but when I read the new Halo book First Strike it kind of put me in a writers block. So like TheKiwiSpartan said in his review yes now you are going to have to see this story as alternate universe since the new book kind of proves this story wrong. And to the Nameless reviewer that keeps reviewing my Story thanks I did not notice my ODST error but now on ill fix it. Hey maybe one day ill updates all the chapters with corrections  
  
Hope you enjoyed the last chapter I hope none of you anticipated the Master Chief to become a POW goes to show you that I still got tricks up my sleeve so none of you would get bored. Hey I know I'm not a perfect writer so I make mistakes especially when it comes to grammar. When I get going I cant stop and once I'm finished I get excited and when I proof read the story I skip many mistakes that can be easily fixed. Any way enough bitching by me here is the next chapter.  
  
Dream world:  
  
Darkness all over the place. Nothing to be seen and nothing to be heard. It felt cold and lonely. Zero stood in darkness looking all over the place but nothing was to be seen.  
  
"Hello!" He yelled out but got no response.  
  
He knew he was alone but he was be bugged by his senses that it was a lie. He felt something out there but nothing was to be seen heard or even smelled.  
  
He heard footsteps behind him. So he turned around. Walking toward him was Chief Mendez. He looked a lot younger the same age that he was when he trained him and the Spartan II's  
  
Zero saluted; when he brought up his arm to salute he noticed his undeveloped arms. He looked down and in shock he saw himself as himself when he was 7 years old.  
  
"What's wrong trainee?" Mendez asked loudly  
  
"Nothing sir!" Zero responded lying  
  
"Good, Now trainee what are you and what is your purpose?" Mendez asked  
  
"Sir I am a trainee sir and my purpose is to follow your orders sir!" Zero answered  
  
"Wrong. You are a Spartan and your purpose is to defend all human life. Have you been doing you job?" Mendez asked  
  
"Yes I am sir!" Zero answered  
  
"Wrong again, if you where doing your job you would get off your ass and get to work." Mendez said  
  
With those words Zero began to feel that he was waking up.  
  
Zero opened his eyes and saw the ceiling of a room. He looked around to see some medical equipment.  
  
He saw a woman next to him he finally recognized who she was. It was Dr. Halsey.  
  
"Am I dreaming again?" Zero said out loud  
  
Halsey walked closer to Zero.  
  
"Glad you are awake. You where pretty banged up. And no you are not dreaming." She said  
  
Zero sat up from his bed and stood back up feeling his legs kind of weak. He stood up to his full height and stood over two heads higher than Dr. Halsey.  
  
"How long have I been out?" Zero asked  
  
"Five days. Most of your wounds have heeled thanks to your enhancements but your Ribs need some more time to heal they have been fixed but you are still soar in that area." Halsey said  
  
"I feel fine." Zero said but he lied. He felt the discomfort on his chest.  
  
Halsey smiled.  
  
"You Spartans are well trained by Chief Mendez but he never trained you all how to lie." Halsey said  
  
"Um mam if you are here does that mean something is wrong?" Zero asked  
  
"Zero I hate to be the person to bring the bad news. Ok here it goes." Halsey said taking a deep breath  
  
"Zero you are in command of the Spartans tell further notice. We have lost contact of John and suspect that he is currently being held as a POW by the Covenant. Your mission well be explained shortly but your main priority is to rescue John and Cortana from the Covenant." She said  
  
Zero took a couple of seconds to let the news sink in. The first thing that came to mind was a direct assault but that was just being stupid. He was just proven that he was not immortal and he did not want to risk getting him self or his team hurt or even worse killed.  
  
"I understand mam I promise that me and the Spartans well do everything we can do to get John and Cortana back. We owe them that for saving our butts so many times." Zero said  
  
"Thanks Zero, your armor was damaged but has been fixed. So follow me to suit you up and then we well debrief you about the mission." Halsey said  
  
Zero nodded and followed Halsey out of the room.  
  
"Chief wake up!" Cortana said  
  
John heard her voice but chose to ignore it his head felt like it had gotten hit several times by Warthog.  
  
He finally decided to answer Cortana's call.  
  
"Please don't talk so loud Cortana my head hurts like hell." John said  
  
John slowly got up from a cold metal floor his vision was blurry. He knew he was in some kind of holding cell like Captain Keyes had been held back on Halo.  
  
"Where are we Cortana?" John said  
  
"I have no idea chief there is something blocking me from doing any kind of outside transmission. If I would have to put a wager I say we are in the Covenant base that we had seen earlier. Plus the suit is not in good condition. We have no shields and we are running at 35%power. We wont be able to last long in battle." Cortana said  
  
John took a minute to think and remembered the base that was built like a fortress. Where ever he is there had to be some reason he was kept alive.  
  
"Cortana I want you to keep your self deletion program ready if something happens. We are alive for a reason and what ever it might be and I don't believe its good. Make sure you do the same for me if I die I want to take them with me. Keep the self destruct process ready" John said  
  
The are was equipped with a self destruct unit that I capable of killing anything 200ft from the armors location.  
  
"Understood Chief. Lets just hope it does not come down to that. I would rather appreciate that we don't go down today or any time soon." Cortana said  
  
Cortana even if she knew that she was not alive there was still some kind of self preservation emotion in her. But she knew that if things came to worse she would sacrifice her self for the better of the mankind. She also knew John would do the same but would rather take out a few Covenant with him.  
  
John went over to some kind of shield that stopped him from walking out side the holding cell. He took a few swings at the shields to check how solid they where. His fist did not even make them flicker.  
  
"I guess strength wont get us out. Any ideas?" John asked  
  
But was interrupted with the sound of doors opening and the sounds of heavely armed Covenant walking toward his cell.  
  
He noticed the shield starting to vanish John took this as his chance he got up ready to tackle anything on the other side. The shield vanish revealing the least thing John would of wanted. Six heavily built Hunters stood in his way. He had a second thought. He expected them to open fire on him but instead they grabbed him and secured him from any way of moving. John was strong but he was no match for six of these behemoths. Two of them held him in place. A golden Elite walked in and laughed at john. He slowly walked over to him. John received a front kick in to the gut by the Elite- making john gasp for air.  
  
John cursed his armor for being damaged and not having shields.  
  
The Elite straitened up and began speaking English.  
  
"There is someone who wishes to speak to you human. If you try anything ill order these hunter to tare you apart limb to limb." The golden Elite said.  
  
With that came a powerful blow to the back of his head knocking him out once again.  
  
Once again darkness took over...  
  
To be continued 


End file.
